


Someone like you

by Eve1978



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Escort Steve Rogers AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Summer Vacation, Wedding date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: Tired of being the only single girl in the family you hire a male escort to accompany you to your niece’s wedding. Steve Rogers is everything you were looking for in a boyfriend and more. There’s only one problem: he’s only pretending to be yours.I totally blame the heat wave for this idea but I couldn’t get escort Steve out of my head so I had to write it. This was supposed to just be a smutty one shot, I totally shouldn’t be starting another multi chapter yet here we are, again.For those of you waiting for After All, I’m still working on updating that one very soon too! In the meanwhile, I hope you guys like this one ;)





	1. Chapter 1

This was without a doubt the worst idea you’ve ever had. And that was saying something because you weren’t exactly known as the queen of good ideas.

Something in that invitation just triggered you, the fact that your niece was getting married and thus leaving you the only single girl in the entire family. Thinking of all the couples that would be at that wedding and how many times you’d have to answer the same questions: “ _so, when is it your turn, Y/N_?” or “ _how’s your love life, no special man in your life yet_?”

The answer was no, there was no special man in your life. There’d been men, several of them, but none of them turned out to be the kind of special you were looking for. 

So you’d stopped looking a while ago and just embraced the fate of ~~cool~~  pathetic single woman. 

After years of disappointing dates and guys who either cheated on you or left you it was clear you weren’t going to find that special prince on his white horse, not in this lifetime. And you’d accepted that. 

But your family hadn’t, they were still hoping for that big, romantic wedding followed by a house in the suburbs and a couple of kids and they didn’t stop ~~encouraging~~  annoying you with the whole idea.

So when your mother called to talk about the wedding and ask you about your _plus one_ you’d promptly gone into panic mode and shut her up by telling her you’d be bringing your boyfriend.

The non existent one. 

It seemed like a problem for later at that time. You’d sort it out by the time of the wedding, surely two months was enough time to find a guy to take you to a wedding.

It wasn’t. The only guy you even wanted to ask, your gay colleague and best friend, had other plans the week of the wedding. So that was that.

Not only would you end up going alone again but you’d also have to inform your family that the boyfriend was no longer in the picture.  
So you were no longer just the single girl in the family, you were now the single girl who couldn’t even keep a boyfriend for a few months. _Fucking pathetic._

You were so completely and utterly tired of always being the unlucky one, of seeing other people find their happiness but never you. You deserved good things too.

“I deserve good things too.” you typed into your screen that night chatting with an online girlfriend.

“Damn right you do,” your friend answered,” If you lived closer I’d set you up with my cousin, he’s a decent guy and not too bad looking.”

“I don’t want to be set up again, it only ends up in disappointment, for both parties involved.”

“Come on, you’re selling yourself short.”

“Yeah, you have to say that, you’re my friend.”

“Maybe so but it’s still true, you deserve to get exactly what you want, Y/N.”

You snorted and took another sip from your drink before you continued typing,  
”That’s the problem, exactly what I want doesn’t exist. My guy is not out there and I can’t just magically create him and make him appear.”

“Now that would be a spell I’d love to master.”

“Ha! If only there was a machine that made boyfriends. You’d just type in all the requirements and boop, your perfect man would pop out.”

“Exactly how much have you had to drink tonight?”

You looked at your bottle of wine, and the small amount of liquor lingering on the bottom of it. “A little,” you confessed.

“OMG, Y/N, that’s it!”

“What?”

“I have the perfect solution for your problem.”

“Is it a boyfriend machine?”

“Shut up and hear me out.”

“What then?!?”

“Maybe you can’t magically create the perfect guy, but you can buy him for a few days.”

“Buy him? I’m sorry, I’m not familiar with the boyfriend section on Amazon.”

“How about you put that bottle away and listen to me, smart ass.”

“…”

“An escort service! A friend of mine used one before and she was very satisfied with the result. You can give them a list of things you want, physically and personality wise, or what you don’t want, and they’ll find a match for you.”

“A gigolo? Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“Don’t be so negative, they have all different sorts of guys. Just think about it before knocking it.”

“Thanks but no way in hell, I am not that desperate.”

“Your call.”

You sighed deeply and leaned back in your chair,“ I gotta go, talk to you later.”

You’d meant it at the time too, there was no way you were going to pay someone to act as your boyfriend just because you didn’t want to be alone at a stupid wedding.

So what? You’d been alone every day of your life for the past years, you could be alone for a few more, even with your entire family around. You were just going to suck it up and go by yourself, it really was no big deal.

But as the date of the wedding came closer your anxiety grew, and one night, after another full bottle of wine, you sent in an email to the escort service your friend suggested.

Two days later they replied to tell you they found you a match.

His name was Steve Rogers. And Steve Rogers actually looked like you’d created him in a boyfriend machine.

You had to hand it to the escort service, they delivered exactly what you ordered. More so.

Steve was the kind of gorgeous that turned heads on the street. He was tall with shoulders so big they looked like they could carry the weight of the world. His smile could light up an entire room, all warm and genuine and his eyes were the most beautiful soft blue you’d ever seen. You envisioned many women have wanted to drown in them and you were no exception.

You were also over the moon that the escort service took your ‘ _weakness for bearded men_ ’ comment to heart because Steve’s beard was absolutely perfect. It accentuated all his best features and made him look like a soft, sexy lumberjack.

He was wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt, the top buttons were open to give a nice view of his long neck and a peak at his chest. His entire look radiated relaxed and confident, everything you were not.

Steve politely reached out his hand when you stepped closer,” Hey, you must be Y/N?”

 _Fuck_ , his voice was even more attractive than the rest of him.

You nodded your head and shook his hand. 

His grip was firm but gentle, his hand warm and strong around yours. It was just a simple handshake but it was doing things to you. 

It really had been too long since you were touched by a man.

“I’m Steve,” he smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Steve,” you managed to find your voice,” I’m sorry for the wait, my taxi got stuck in traffic.”

“Yeah, it’s crazy out there, shall we check in?”

“Okay,” you smiled, trying to calm down the nerves in your stomach.

“Can I help you with that?” he pointed towards your suitcase.

“I’m…sure, yeah, okay.”

He took both yours and his own suitcase and you followed him towards the check in for your flight.

Part of you felt relieved because Steve was, at least physically, exactly the kind of guy you’d always dreamed of. Another part of you just got ten times more nervous for that same reason. 

He guided you through the airport and towards your plane with ease. 

And you only spent half of that time staring at his perfect ass.

****

“Do you want to hold my hand?”

“What?” you turned your head to look at Steve who was sitting next to you on the plane.

He looked down at your hands and the way you were balling them both into fists, “I sense you’re a bit of a nervous flyer,” he clarified.

You smiled a little embarrassed,” Yeah I…let’s just say if there was a way to drive to Hawaii we’d be in a car right now.”

He smiled. “It’ll be alright, you have nothing to worry about.”

You don’t know why but you believed him, his voice was just so soothing and comforting, and way too close to your ear right now as he leaned in to talk to you.

“The offer stands until we get off the plane,” he added,” If it makes you feel calmer just grab my hand.”

“I…it’s okay, I’m used to traveling alone.”

“Yeah but you’re not alone now,” he pointed out and offered you his hand again. He pulled it back when he noticed your hesitation.

“I’m sorry…ugh, I don’t know how this works, Steve,” you sighed.

He just smiled at you. And his smile was fucking gorgeous, disarming and sweet, and as if that wasn’t enough he was also looking deep into your eyes now.

“Well, you ordered a boyfriend. We can talk more about the specifics of that later but…if I was your boyfriend I’d be holding your hand right now.”

This time he didn’t wait for your approval. He covered your small hand with his big one and gave it a soft protective squeeze before rubbing your skin with his thumb, putting butterflies in your stomach. 

Then he let go briefly, giving you the chance to pull back if you wanted, but you didn’t.

You just breathed out deeply and relaxed under his touch, putting a smile on his face.

“Better?” he asked softly.

You nodded your head,” Lots. But you really don’t have to…”

“ _Shhh_.”

Oh great, more butterflies. Why was his voice so incredibly sexy? All you could think about right now was him shushing you just like that in the bedroom while he held you down on the bed and showed you who’s boss.

Where was this even coming from? You’ve known this man for less than an hour, how was it possible that you were already growing so weak for him?

“So, what’s our story?” Steve then asked.

“Our story?”

“How long have we been dating? Where did we meet?”

“I…um…I don’t know,” his question made you realize just how unprepared you were for this,” I haven’t actually thought about all that.”

Steve noticed the sudden panic on your face. “Hey, it’s okay, we’ll figure it out. We have an entire flight to get to know each other,” he reassured you,“ Why don’t you tell me some of the places you hang out a lot? Somewhere we might be likely to meet.”

“I don’t know, I mostly just work, go home, eat, sleep and go to work again.”

“Okay,” you could see him thinking,” So maybe we met on the way to work somewhere, like your favorite coffee shop?”

You rolled your eyes,“ That’s so cliche.”

“More cliche than bringing a fake date to a wedding?” he pointed out and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, okay, fair point.”

“How about we just met through a mutual friend or something?”

“Yeah, that sounds a bit more believable.”

“What are your hobbies? Interests? What do I need to know about you?”

“I…I don’t know, oh god how sad is it that I can’t even think of something? I sound like the most boring person ever.”

Steve just squeezed your hand again,” No, you don’t, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that. We’ll come back to that later.”

“What are your hobbies?” you then asked.

“What do you want them to be?” he threw back.

You looked at him and smiled weakly. 

Of course, this wasn’t about him, he could play any role you wanted him to. That’s what you paid him for.

You sighed and turned your head towards the window and away from Steve.

“I can’t believe I’m actually going through with this, this was such a dumb idea, who am I even kidding? I’ll never be able to pull this off, lie in front of my whole family for a whole week? What the hell was I thinking?”

“Hey, look at me,” Steve’s voice was soft and you turned around to meet his eyes. 

You sighed and shook your head,” I’m sorry, Steve, I’ll still pay you for your time but I don’t think I can’t do this.”

“Okay, if that’s really what you want then we shake hands as soon as the plane lands and I’ll be on my way back home, no hard feelings but…I don’t think that’s what you want.”

“You don’t know anything about me,” you pointed out.

He nodded his head.

“You’re right, I don’t but I want to help you, and I think you’re just scared and that’s perfectly normal. But…if you let me I’ll lead you through this.”

You stayed quiet.

“You’ve paid for me,” he continued in a soft tone while locking eyes with you,” You can use me in whichever way you need, I’m here for you and I’ll make it work. So use me, Y/N.”

His voice dropped with those last words, making you weak all over again.

“You won’t be disappointed, I promise,” he whispered.

You nodded your head and bit your lip. He stayed quiet for a few minutes, giving you time to make your decision.

“So,” he then asked,” Am I going home or am I joining you for a wedding?”

You locked eyes with him, allowing yourself to shamelessly stare this time. 

Not only was he beautiful and sexy as hell but he also seemed to be kind and sweet, and even if none of it was real for the next few days he could be all yours.

How on earth could you say no to that? You’d be a fucking idiot.

“You’re coming with me,” you whispered.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Steve meets your family and takes up the role of perfect boyfriend. There’s a lot of casual touching, and a perfect kiss, and Steve is still a tease.

Steve charmed his way through the first meeting with your family, winning hearts left and right. He was polite, intelligent, sweet but above all every single one of his interactions felt so, so incredibly genuine. 

He was a fucking natural at lying. 

Of course, he’d probably had a lot of practice in this job, you clearly weren’t his first lie.

“Y/N, where have you been hiding this one from us?” your mom asked after she greeted you both,” _Why_ have you been hiding him from us?”

“I…I didn’t mean to…he…,” you stuttered and Steve immediately stepped in.

“That’s entirely my fault actually,” he apologized with a small smile,” She’s been suggesting we visit you guys so many times but I was always overwhelmed with work. It’s a tragedy we haven’t managed before now. I’m terribly sorry, ma’am.”

Your mum smiled when Steve put his hands on her shoulders and then she blushed. She actually fucking blushed, you hadn’t seen that woman blush in her entire life.

“It’s perfectly fine,” she waved away Steve’s concern with a big heartfelt smile,”It’s so wonderful to finally meet you now, Steve.”

She went in for a hug and Steve obliged, wrapping his strong arms around her in a hug. He gave you a sneaky little smile in the process and you rolled your eyes at him.

“So what is it that you do then, Steve?” you dad asked. 

He was probably the only family member who wasn’t instantly taken by Steve and you kinda wanted to give your dad a hug for that. At least someone in your family could keep their heads cool.

“I’m a physical therapist,” Steve answered without even blinking,” I work for a local hospital, helping people with their recovery after surgery, I work with a lot of vets too. It’s a very rewarding job, sir.”

 _Oh he was good._ Your father’s hesitation visibly faded as he shook Steve’s hand and gave him a little approving nod. 

_Another one bites the dust._

Meeting the rest of the family was quick, nobody really had time for too many personal questions as everyone was focussed on the wedding and the latest gossip within the family. Steve was just one of the many guests there. You were sure there’d be more questions later but for now you both just blended in. 

This was so much easier than you had expected. Steve had been right, you could rely on him to lead you through this without any glitches. 

The Hawaiian sun and the beautiful resort you were staying in also did its part in helping you feel more relaxed.

You had a week off work in one of the most beautiful places in the world, with your family and a gorgeous man by your side. If you couldn’t relax here you probably never would.

As you walked through the hallway with the rest of your family Steve’s hand slipped into yours and he gave you a little reassuring squeeze and a smile. 

“Thank you,” you whispered quietly.

“My pleasure,” he winked.

You checked into the hotel and followed one of the staff carrying your suitcases. He didn’t lead you to an actual hotel room in the building but to a set of small cabins on the beach, one of which was going to be your stay for the next week.

“Holy shit,” Steve laughed as soon as you were both alone in the cabin,” This is gorgeous!”

You let yourself fall down onto the kingsize bed and smiled at him. There was a warm summer breeze blowing through the cabin and you could hear the waves of the sea in the background and see the beach through the window. The view was absolutely spectacular.

You pulled yourself up and watched Steve as he sat on the other side of the bed. He’d taken off his shirt and was now only wearing a tight, _very tight_ , white t-shirt which accentuated every muscle in his glorious back and shoulders. 

Forget the view of the beach, this view was even more spectacular. 

Steve leaned forward to take off his shoes, giving you an even better view of his back and that perfectly shaped ass. You hadn’t meant to bite your lip while staring at him but you just couldn’t help yourself. 

You almost jumped when he suddenly turned around to face you. “I’m so glad you didn’t send me home.”

“I’m glad too,” you confessed.

For a moment you just looked at each other. You wanted to break eye contact, get away from that intense stare of his and the obvious blush it was putting on your cheeks, but his eyes wouldn’t let you. He was just too beautiful not to look.

“Everything went okay, right?” he finally spoke.

“More than okay, you did amazing” you complimented him,” My entire family loves you already, even my dad.”

He smiled,” They’ve all been very nice. Hey, listen, we gotta talk about something.”

“Yeah?”

He leaned back on the bed and placed himself closer to you before continuing,”I need to know how you want to act this out. Are you usually very affectionate with your boyfriends in public? Is that something your family will expect to see when we’re together?”

“I…I guess so, I’ve been pretty open and affectionate with boyfriends in the past, though it’s been a while.”

“I need to know where your boundaries are,” Steve continued and he looked into your eyes,” I don’t want to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable.”

“Okay. Be more specific.”

“Can I touch you?” he then asked, his voice was soft, adding to the butterflies already in your stomach,” Am I allowed to put my hand on your back, or your shoulder or neck? Can I hug you at any time without asking you first?”

He stayed quiet for a moment before asking the next question,” Can I kiss you?”

You couldn’t answer his question right away, you were too caught up in his stare again. _Damned_.

He continued, seemingly unaware of your inner struggle,“ If these are things you usually do with your boyfriend in front of your family then they might be a little suspicious if we don’t…”

“You can put your hands on me,” you then answered softly, keeping your eyes on his,” and you can kiss me, whenever you want, you don’t need to ask for permission.”

Steve looked down and smiled a little shyly, it was an expression you hadn’t seen on him before and it only made him look even more cute.

You really needed to get a grip.

“In public,” you then added, as if that would suddenly make it sound all business and not like you were falling for this guy harder by the minute.

“Yeah, of course,” Steve looked at you again,” I just needed to hear that from you.”

You smiled and stood from the bed.

“So, what are our plans for today?” he asked.

“There’s a big family lunch in less than an hour. We’d better get ready for that.”

****

You and Steve greeted more of your family and friends, including the bride to be and her fiancee and your grandmother, who was instantly smitten with Steve after he’d given her a big, tight hug.

She stepped up to you with a big smile afterwards and put her hand on your arm while whispering,” He’s so handsome, and so sweet, Y/N if you don’t marry that boy I will!”

You smiled a little shyly,” Nana, we’ve only been dating for a couple of months, it’s way too early to be talking marriage.”

“Oh, nonsense,” she shook her head firmly,” When you know, you know.”

“Well, I don’t know yet,” you whispered while helping her to her seat at the table.

The food was delicious, the weather perfect and the conversation light and filled with laughter.   
  
Sitting there surrounded by family you questioned why you were even nervous to begin with. Everyone was having a good time and nobody paid any special attention to you and Steve. 

Steve engaged in conversation with your uncle sitting next to him, a safe subject of sports and favorite teams while you listened to your niece get all excited for her bachelorette party.

All throughout the afternoon Steve’s hand kept finding it’s way to your lower back, just casually touching you or acknowledging your presence. It seemed insignificant but you noticed your mum watching you with a smile from the opposite side of the table. 

It wasn’t insignificant, it was all in the details and Steve knew this all too well, having played this game many times before.

He also leaned in a little closer every time he talked to you, keeping his voice low and the conversation just between the two of you. Even if it was just him gushing over how great the lobster was, for anyone watching it looked like a much more intimate chat, which was probably exactly what Steve was going for.

You were a little hesitant at first but as the afternoon went into evening you got used to his casual touches and started reciprocating them. Just your hand laying on his thigh or touching his arm when he spoke to you. 

Steve followed your lead too, moving his chair a little closer and placing his hand in your neck gently when you leaned in to speak to him. 

That last little gesture put goosebumps all over your arms and Steve smiled when he noticed.

“Hey,” he whispered,” Your gran is watching us like a hawk.”

You smiled,” She’s very smitten with you.”

“Really?” he asked with a surprised little grin.

“Oh yeah, she thinks I should marry you, she’s known you for like five minutes and she’s ready to sell me off just like that.”

Steve laughed and leaned forward, his head falling gently onto your shoulder in the process. You acted on instinct, putting your arm around him and letting your fingers play with the hairs on the back of his neck. He sighed softly before looking up into your eyes, his hand was back in that favorite spot of his, on your lower back, and pulling you in a little closer.

His eyes hadn’t left yours the entire time, you were nothing but a melted puddle in your seat.

“Steve,” you whispered.

He leaned in and gently presses his lips to yours. The kiss was so light and so soft and over way too quickly. You wanted so much more of his mouth on yours.

You grabbed his shirt and bit your lip. Steve took the hint, leaned in and kissed you again. This time taking his sweet time to taste your lips and brush his tongue past yours, deepening the kiss while cupping your face with one hand. 

His kiss set you on fire. You didn’t want him to stop and you needed to remind yourself that you were sitting at a table with your entire family.

You pulled back with a smile and Steve sighed, nuzzling your cheek and closing his eyes before pulling back too.

When you turned to look back at your grandma she was giving you two thumbs up and a big grin.

******

The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful, Steve continued his role as perfect boyfriend, staying by your side but also engaging with other members of your family and friends. 

You were starting to get jealous of his social skills and his way to adapt to every single conversation, whether it was with your grandma or your 17 year old cousin, he never ran out of subjects to discuss.

After the kiss he’d taken a little distance from you, still touching your arm and holding your hand every now and then but that was as far as it went. You almost felt a little disappointed.

Did he feel bad about kissing you? Did he think you didn’t want him to yet? You’d given him clear permission.  _Maybe he just didn’t like the kiss._

You quickly tried to shut that little voice deep inside you down.

It was after midnight when you and him made your way back to your cabin.

“Is it okay if I take a shower first?” you asked, feeling in need of a little time away from him.

“Sure, take your time,” Steve installed himself on the bed while you disappeared into the bathroom.

He was still in the same spot when you returned, playing with his phone but putting it away as soon as you stepped in the room.

“So how do you feel about today?” he asked,” Did we do good?”

“ _You_ did very good,” you smiled.

“So did you,” Steve reassured you and then avoided eye contact for a bit before he spoke again,” Listen, about that kiss…”

“Steve,” you sighed,” You don’t need to…”

“I didn’t mean to spring that on you like that,” he continued,” I know you said it was okay but…I should have given you a head’s up, it just…the moment seemed right for it.”

“The moment _was_ right for it,” you reassured him,” and there’s nothing to feel bad about, Steve.”

“Good,” he sighed relieved. 

“You’re a really great kisser,” you added while blushing.

“Yeah?” he looked up with a small grin.

“Oh, come on, as if you don’t know,” you shrugged and rolled your eyes, making him laugh.

“It’s still nice to hear,” he smiled.

You stayed quiet.

“You’re a really great kisser too, Y/N,” he then whispered.

“Oh, shut up,” you laughed and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

Steve lowered himself onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling with still that same grin on his face. You leaned back against the headboard.

“I’m sure you’ve had way more practice than I have anyway,” you then continued and instantly wanted to kick yourself for making that comment. Steve however didn’t seem affected at all. He just smiled.

“You’d be surprised,” he then said,” Not all women want to be kissed, and not all women want the physical aspect of a relationship either. Some just want company, or someone to show off at their fancy parties, or they want a cover because their actual partner isn’t someone they can bring to a family gathering.”

“That happens a lot?” you asked surprised.

“Sometimes. My point is it’s not always about sex.”

You looked at him,” But sometimes it is though?”

“Yeah,” he confessed,” Sometimes it is.”

“So you’ll sleep with anyone who pays you enough money?”

His eyes met yours and you bit your lip. “I’m sorry,” you shook your head,” That came out a lot more rude than I intended.”

“It’s okay. And no, I don’t sleep with anyone that pays me,” he smiled weakly,” I could make a lot more money and have a lot more clients if I did but…there has to be some sort of connection for me, it’s a case by case decision really.”

“So sex is not always on the table?”

“If I feel comfortable with someone, and she feels comfortable with me then…she can ask me anything she wants and I’ll do it for her, no question.”

“Anything?” you raised your eye brows.

He laughed. “Within reason, but yeah pretty much. But the decision has to come from her, always,” he then added,” I don’t make any sexual advances until a woman specifically tells me that’s what she wants .”

“ _Oh_.”

Well, that settles it then, you were never going to have sex with him if you had to be the one to initiate it. You were fucked. Or not fucked in this case.

“So, how does she know?” you asked carefully,” If sex is on the table, I mean.”

Steve looked up to meet your eyes, his expression serious and his voice low as he answered,”Oh, she’ll know.”

 _Fuck_. How did he do that? Make you shiver with just a few words. 

Your brain was shouting at you _“because he’s an escort and he does this shit all the time, he knows exactly how to play you so you’ll pay him extra, don’t fucking fall for it_ ”

But your heart was falling so fucking fast.

“Did you want to sleep?” he then asked, pulling you from your thoughts.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Do you mind if I shower?”

“No, of course not.”

Why would you mind? Why would the thought of him completely naked and wet and running his own hands all over that gorgeous body, touching himself in places you could only dream of prevent you from sleeping?

 _Ugh_.

“You alright?” Steve gave you a concerned look.

“Yes.”

“If you want me to sleep on the couch that’s fine, just tell me.”

“No, you can sleep in here with me.”

He gave you a sweet little grin and nodded his head,” Good, I’ll try and be quiet so I don’t wake you.”

He disappeared into the bathroom. 

There was no way you were sleeping before he got back. 

You took your phone and noticed you had a few messages from your online friend: “How is he??? You need to tell me everything! Send a pic, please, just take one while he’s sleeping. I want to see!!!!”

You smiled while you started typing:” He is McDreamy and McSteamy all in one, I am so fucking dead!”

It didn’t take a minute for your friend to answer you back.” Picture!!!”

“He’s in the shower right now, I’ll try and send one later.”

“Why are you talking to me? Go join him in the shower!”

“I wish…”

“Girl, you’ve paid for him, get your money’s worth!”

“It’s not like that.”

“But you want it to be, don’t you?”

You leaned back against the head board and closed your eyes for a few seconds before typing,” I wanna fuck him so bad.”

Reading your own words not only shocked you but also made you realize how true they were.   
  
You’d never in your whole life been this physically attracted to a guy. A guy you knew nothing about but that didn’t stop you from wanting to kiss and lick every part of his body and have him do the same to you.

“You need to let him know that,” your friend replied,” Like asap, you only have a week, woman, get on it.”

“I can’t, not tonight.”

“Tomorrow then, promise me you will get that dick tomorrow.”

You laughed and sighed,” Okay, fine, I’ll get right on that tomorrow.”

“I’ll be checking up on you.”

“I will do it, I promise.”

“You’d fucking better!”

You put your phone down for a while until you got another message. “And send me a pic!”

You smiled and installed yourself in the bed, the water in the shower was still running. It was so tempting to just open that door and join him. 

How would he react if you did? Would he turn you down or just pull you in there with him?

Your hand slowly trailed down your stomach and in between your legs, putting some pressure on your clit through your underwear, willing it to quiet down. 

There was no way you could touch yourself with him in the next room. But fuck you wanted to. 

You could feel how soaked you were right through the thin fabric of your panties and for a moment you considered just slipping your fingers in there and finishing yourself off, quickly and quietly. 

But then the water in the shower stopped running and you lost your nerve. You closed your eyes and sighed deeply. Just stop thinking about it, stop thinking about him.

_Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep._

You were still very much awake when he crawled into bed 10 minutes later, making sure he didn’t move too much so as not to wake you. He stayed on his side of the bed and lowered himself down onto his back before turning off the night light on his side. 

It stayed quiet for a short time after that. 

“Y/N, are you awake?” his whisper was quiet, making sure his voice wouldn’t wake you in case you were sleeping.

You hesitated for a moment, the option to just lay there and play dead and thus avoid further possibility to embarrass yourself seemed pretty appealing. But his voice had sounded so soft and so sweet.

You couldn’t ignore him.

“Yeah, I’m awake.”

“I just wanted to clear something up,” he spoke softly.

It was dark in the room but you could still feel his eyes on you. “What’s up, Steve?”

“The thing we talked about earlier,” he continued in that soft whispery voice,” _Sex_.”

Jesus, just hearing him whisper the word was enough to make you wet again.

“Yes?” your voice was shaking a little and you hoped to god he didn’t notice.

“You can ignore the next thing I say and I won’t ever bring it up again but…I want you to know, in case you’re interested, in case you’re not sure if I am…,” he sighed softly before continuing,” Sex is definitely on the table, should you want it. All you gotta do is ask.”

Your entire body froze next to him, you couldn’t move let alone speak right now.

“No extra charge,” he then added,” I just…wanted to make that clear.”

You tried to find the words but they still weren’t coming. 

_Yes, hell to the yes, I’m so interested you have no fucking idea! Who needs sleep? Let’s get this show on the road right now!_

That’s what you wanted to say, instead all you managed was a very timid,”Okay. Thanks.”

“Okay,” Steve whispered, followed by a silence that was so heavy it could have drowned you both.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Lots of teasing, more kissing, more perfect boyfriend Steve. And someone in the family may be paying a little bit more attention than all the others.
> 
> Warning: 18+ for some smut, mostly dirty talk, some dry humping, teasing, fingering and oral sex (female receiving)
> 
> This chapter was not supposed to have any smut yet but it got away from me a bit. Seems I am as weak for Steve as the Reader is.  
> This one is a bit longer than usual too, I couldn’t find a place to split this chapter up so you’re getting it all in one go. I hope that’s okay!

Steve Rogers emerging from the sea wearing nothing but a tiny blue Speedo, running towards you, his lips curling up into a delicious sexy grin as he pushed his wet hair back.

This was the image that was going to keep you up at night. And by the looks of it, not just you.   
  
Both your nieces and your grandma were shamelessly staring at him and the conversation between the 4 of you had come to a sudden halt.

Your grandma actually took off her sunglasses to get a better look,” Holy moly…”

“Nana!” you hit her arm.

“What?” she asked all innocent.

You raised your eye brows at her.

“As long as God doesn’t take my eye sight, dear, I’m going to take in everything I can, and that boy is a sight for sore eyes,” she ignored you and smiled brightly at Steve who came to a stop in front of you.

“Hey, ladies,” he smiled.

“Hi, Steve,” all three women next to you swooned. You were pretty sure this was the first time in your entire life you actually heard three grown women swoon out loud.

You rolled your eyes but then Steve directed his attention towards you, giving you a little wink and a seductive smile,”Hey, babe.”   
  
His voice had dropped and he was now staring at you with those gorgeous deep blue eyes.

“H-i,” you had meant to sound cool and unaffected but your voice betrayed you and the word came out like a quiet soft whimper. You wanted to kick yourself.

“Can I get any of you ladies a drink?” Steve then suggested, taking his eyes off you.

“That would be lovely,” your grandma accepted eagerly.

“Yes, thank you, I’m suddenly feeling very thirsty,” your niece remarked with a small grin and you nudged her leg with yours and gave her a deadly stare.

“What can I get you?” Steve asked. He seemed oblivious to the teasing and the ogling, or he was just great at pretending not to notice.

“Surprise us, Steve,” your grandma smiled at him.

“Okay,” he smiled back and then his eyes found yours,” and what would you like, beautiful?”

_You on top of me, holding me down and moaning into my ear while I slip my hand into that tiny Speedo and beg you to fill me up with that big hard…_

“Y/N?” he interrupted your thoughts.

You swallowed and gave him a friendly smile,“ Whatever they’re having is fine.”

“Okay, guess I’ll surprise you all, I’ll be back in a bit.” Steve jogged off, giving you all a perfect view of his tight ass.

“Lucky, lucky bitch,” your niece next to you sighed.

“You’re a married woman, Nicole,” you pointed out.

“Yeah, yeah,” she waved away your concern,” Please tell me he sucks in bed, please tell me one man isn’t that blessed and good in the sack. I would feel so much better if you could tell me that.”

_Oh, how you wish you could._

“I can’t tell you that,” you answered truthfully.

“I knew it,” she sighed.

You started zoning out as soon as she started talking about her sex life with Ben, her husband, and you were glad when your grandma changed the subject.

You couldn’t focus. All you’d been thinking about all day was sex with Steve. 

Sex in the water, sex on the beach, sex in the shower, sex on the deck of your cabin, or in your bed, or on top of the kitchen counter. You’d already done it 50 different ways, each scenario ending in the same way, with Steve falling apart and screaming your name as he came and took you with him in one long blissful orgasm.

You shifted your legs and moved around on the towel, surprised there wasn’t a wet spot right where you’d been sitting. 

Why did he have to say those words: _“sex is on the table, should you want it, all you gotta do is ask”_?

You’d had no idea how to react to that offer, and Steve had taken your silence like a true professional. Like he promised he didn’t speak of it again after last night and just pretended that conversation never happened.

He made small talk during breakfast this morning, doing his best to not let things get awkward between you two. After breakfast you’d both been enjoying the beach with your family and Steve had taken up his role as perfect boyfriend again.

He’d been sweet and charming and a little flirty, especially when your family was around. And you’d fallen a little harder every time he smiled that disarming smile at you. 

You were so weak for him it was disgusting.

He came back 15 minutes later with a tray of drinks for everyone. Your niece made room so Steve could sit next to you in the sand. He placed his hand on your shoulder after he sat down and handed you your drink.

“You should go swimming with me later, the water’s perfect,” he spoke. 

“Oh, I don’t swim,” you took a sip from your drink.

“Why not?”

“Let’s just say I’m not that fond of water since I fell into my uncle’s pool as a teenager.”

He smiled sympathetically and leaned closer. “I’d keep you safe,” he then whispered and softly kissed your cheek, putting butterflies in your stomach again.

You noticed a few more of your family members were gathering around and you realized Steve must have noticed too. That must be the reason for that kiss and why he was now moving closer to let you sit in between his legs.

You felt his arm wrap around your waist, pulling you closer until your back leaned against his chest. His body felt so firm and warm against yours, and _naked_.

His hand moved from your waist up to your shoulder, he caressed your skin with so much care it made you shiver. Then he gently moved your hair to one side and started massaging your neck. Your eyes closed involuntarily.

_God his hands…_

You just wanted to surrender to him, you were so tired of overthinking everything, of doubting and feeling self conscious. All you wanted was to enjoy this man for as long as you were allowed to have him.

“This feels okay?” Steve checked with you before continuing.

“Yeah,” you sighed,” That feels really good, please don’t stop.”

He shifted in his spot before moving his fingers around on your neck and shoulders, looking for the right spot. “You have a lot of tension bottled up here,” he then spoke softly.

“No shit,” you remarked with a smile.

Steve laughed softly before returning his attention to your shoulder,” Let me take care of you.”

Seeing you respond so well to his touch had encouraged Steve to keep going. He took his time too, moving from your shoulder to your neck and eventually to your lower back, all the while casually engaging in conversation with some family members sitting close by.

He was a master in multitasking and he did it all with so much ease. You on the other hand found it much harder to concentrate when his hands kept playing you like you were his favorite instrument. 

You had to bite your lip to keep from moaning out loud when his fingers pushed at those perfect painful spots, giving you the relief you’d needed.   

Well, some of it anyway.

After a while you noticed your niece staring at you both with envy.

“Hey Steve,” she then asked,” When you’re done over there, I have a really big knot right here on my neck.”

Steve smiled a little shyly. 

Did she really just ask him that? You wanted to tell her _no way in hell and keep your married hands off my fucking boyfriend._ Okay, _fake_ boyfriend, but still.

Before you had time to think of an actual come back Steve responded, ever so politely,” I’m sorry, Nicole, I’d love to help you but these hands are only reserved for her.”

To accentuate his words he hugged you gently and softly kissed the back of your neck where he’d just been massaging. 

You could have melted on the spot.

“Maybe you can ask Ben?” Steve then suggested.

“My low-life of a husband? “she shrugged,” the last time I’ve gotten a massage from him was…I can’t even remember that’s how long it’s been.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered.

You were relieved when your other niece took over the conversation and steered it away from Nicole’s marriage troubles.

You turned around to face Steve. “Sorry about that,” you spoke softly, keeping it between the two of you,” Some members of my family need a filter, and a concept of personal space.”

“It’s alright,” he smiled and gently put a lock of hair behind you ear, caressing your cheek in the process and keeping his eyes on yours. 

You were definitely melting now. How was he so gorgeous and so sweet at the same time? And when exactly did you get so close to him? You both sat cuddled up together and his face was merely inches from yours.

Your hands were on his perfectly formed stomach, moving up to his firm chest and then his neck where you stopped. His shoulders and arms were fucking huge, making him look immensely strong and manly. But then his eyes were a perfect example of soft, delicate and kind. And that wasn’t even mentioning that sweet, almost innocent smile and the little freckles spread across his face and neck, something you’d only noticed now from sitting so close to him.

He was infuriatingly perfect. It was as if he’d been sculpted by the gods, to tempt all women on earth, and every single one of them was destined to fall.

“What are you thinking?” he asked, pulling you from your thoughts.

“Nothing,” you answered too quickly.

“You can tell me,” he whispered.

“I’m thinking…,” you sighed, trying to find your courage,” I’m thinking I really want you to kiss me again.”

You looked up at him nervously but those nerves faded quickly when you watched his lips curl into a small grin. He leaned in and gently cupped your face, letting his thumb caress your lower lip while he locked eyes with you. Then he closed the final space between you two and softly pressed his lips to yours in a sweet kiss.

You put your arm around his neck and pulled him close, Steve reciprocated, tightening his arm around your waist and deepening the kiss. 

He didn’t only have magical hands, he had magical lips too and he was the best kisser you’d ever had. He was taking it slow but also teasing you with his tongue until you opened up to him completely. You kissed for a while, heart beating loudly in your chest as your hands explored every inch of Steve’s perfect chest. You’d noticed his breathing had picked up too and after a while you both had to come up for air. 

You didn’t want him to stop, you wanted him to pull you down onto his lap and make you feel exactly what was hiding underneath that tiny blue Speedo.

And if you’d been alone on the beach with him right now you would have asked him, that kiss had given you all the courage you needed, you would have asked him to fuck you senseless until you were crying out his name and begging for mercy.

But there were kids on the beach, not to mention your parents and your 90 year old grandma, who had already seen way too much today, so you pulled back. And Steve followed your lead.

There was a moment of awkward silence until Steve moved from his spot,” I guess I’ll go for another swim, cool down a bit.”

You watched him jog away and sighed deeply. 

It was early evening already, you only had a couple more hours to keep your promise to your friend and you wanted to keep that promise more than anything right now.   
  
If you didn’t get that dick soon you were going to explode.

****

Dinner that night took place in one of the smaller restaurants just a street away from the beach. Your family was spread out across several tables, leaving you and Steve to sit with your grandma, your parents and your uncle and his second wife.

It didn’t take long before they wanted to hear all about you and Steve. After some of your failed attempts at changing the subject Steve stepped in to save the day again. He talked openly about your so called first meeting and how the two of you fell in love. 

He laced his fingers with yours and held your hand throughout the entire story, giving you loving looks every now and then to strengthen his words.

He was so good, there was not a soul in here that wouldn’t believe he was madly and deeply in love with you. He was so convincing even you almost believed him.   
Maybe that was because you wanted to believe him.

A little later the conversation changed back to the wedding and away from you and Steve which you were grateful for. Your grandma was the only one who still kept her eyes on you both from time to time. 

Steve seemed comfortable with staying in the background for a while as he let you chat with your parents about work and your daily life. He listened, nodded and smiled and didn’t forget to casually touch you every few minutes. 

In response your hand rested on his thigh for most of the evening.

It was during dessert when you happened to look up from conversation with your mum that you noticed him staring at you. He didn’t look away when you caught him but just smiled softly.

“What?” you asked.

He leaned a little closer to bring his lips to your ear,” You look really beautiful tonight.”

He nuzzled your cheek and you couldn’t help but lean into him, your entire body suddenly wanting to be closer to his.

“Thank you, Steve,” you whispered shyly.

“I wanna kiss you again,” he breathed into your ear, making you shiver and before you could speak his hand was on your lower back, pulling you closer before softly kissing your lips.

This time you weren’t able to hold back the quiet moan in the back of your throat and you felt Steve smile into the kiss, right before he licked his way into your mouth, swallowing your second moan in a deeper kiss.

“Hey, get a room, you two!” your dad threw a napkin at you both and gave you a judgmental look, but your mum was already hitting his arm and shaking her head.

You hid your face against Steve’s neck while you laughed.

“We’re sorry, sir,” Steve apologized.

“There’s no need to apologize at all, Steve,” your mum reassured him,” In fact, my husband here could learn a thing or two about not being afraid to show genuine affection in public to the woman he loves.”

This time you and Steve both laughed and even your dad couldn’t help but join in before he placed his hand on his chest,” Yeah, alright, point taken, no need to gang up on an old man.”

When the dinner was finally over you all left the restaurant. Your dad offered an arm to your mother, a gesture he hadn’t made in ages and your mother beamed as they both walked out of the restaurant cuddled close together.   
  
You and Steve shared a smile before Steve noticed your grandma struggling to get out of her chair. He was with her in seconds, helping her up and offering her an arm for support.

“Will you walk with me, dear?” she asked him and Steve gladly accepted.

He stayed with your grandma the entire walk back to the hotel while you stayed behind with your nieces.

“You are so very kind, Steve, thank you,” your grandma smiled up at him.

“You’re very welcome, na…,” he swallowed his words,” I just realized I don’t even know your actual name, everyone always calls you nana. Is it okay if I call you nana?”

“You can call me anything you want, young man.”

Steve gave her a bashful smile and nodded his head.

“Is it okay if I call you Steve?” she then asked,” Or is that name also part of the act?”

Steve froze for only a few seconds but it was enough for your grandma to have her suspicions confirmed.

She nodded her head and smiled before leaning in and lowering her voice,”You’re not the boyfriend, aren’t you?”

“I’m…I…,” Steve sighed defeated, unable to find the words and unwilling to flat out lie to the lovely old woman clinging to his arm.

“It’s okay, I won’t tell a soul,” she then reassured him,” It’ll be our little secret. Whatever arrangement you two have going on nobody else needs to know about it.”

“Thank you,” Steve sighed in relief,” What gave it away?”

“You play your part perfectly, I can’t fault you, dear, but I know my granddaughter,” she simply stated.

Steve nodded his head and stayed quiet for a few moments as they walked.

“She likes you though, I can tell,” your grandma then said,” She seems…happy when you’re around.”

“I like her too,” Steve whispered.

“I’m glad to hear it, she’s had enough assholes in her life,” she looked up at Steve with a concerned look on her face.

“Is this the part where you tell me you’ll hunt me down if I hurt her?” Steve asked.

“Oh, I don’t have to tell you that,” she smiled and then stared deep into his eyes,” You know I will.”

Steve nodded his head in understanding,” I promise you I have no intention of hurting your granddaughter, quite the opposite actually.”

“Good, she deserves happiness, and if you’re going to be the one to bring that to her then you’ll be my new favorite person in the world.”

Steve smiled and put his hand over hers.

“But if you don’t,” she warned him, giving him a serious look,” We’ll become mortal enemies.”

“I wouldn’t want that,” Steve shook his head.

“No, you wouldn’t.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at the feisty old lady, he had no doubt she meant every word too.

“I promise you I’ll do my best to make her happy, nana,” he then spoke softly, putting a big smile on your grandmother’s face. 

You had arrived back at the hotel when you found her hugging Steve. 

“What did I tell you about stealing my man, nana?” you teased.

They broke their hug to look at you.

“What are you two smiling about?” you gave both Steve and your grandma a suspicious look but they both stayed quiet and just gave each other a quiet understanding nod. 

Your grandma hugged you tight before joining your parents and disappearing into the hotel lobby, leaving you and Steve alone.

“What was that about?” you asked again.

“Nothing for you to worry about,” Steve smiled and stepped closer to you before taking your hand and slowly puling you towards him. 

There was that intense stare again and as if that wasn’t enough to deal with he was also biting his lower lip. 

God, you wanted to kiss him again so badly.

“How would you like to watch the sunset from the deck of our cabin?” Steve then suggested.

You looked up at him through your eyelashes and nodded your head.

Steve laced his fingers with yours as he walked you back to the beach, both of you completely ignoring the fact that there was no longer a single family member in sight and there was no reason to keep up the act. 

Still neither of you let go of the other’s hand until you were inside the cabin and Steve excused himself to go change in the bathroom.

You opened the door to the deck, welcoming the warm evening wind and the smell of the ocean.

Sex on the deck of your cabin, scenario number 7 in your head, happened to be one of your favorites. Now all you needed to do was find the courage to actually make it come true.

Steve came out of the bathroom a little later, wearing a casual white t-shirt and floral shorts. While he was in there you’d changed into comfortable shorts and a top. 

You both sat down on the deck with a beer to watch the sun disappear into the sea.

“It’s so beautiful out here,” Steve sighed happily,” I could get used to this life.”

“Yeah, me too,” you agreed.

You tried to look at him without being too obvious, he was even more beautiful in the colors of the sunset. You just wanted to move closer and hug him or put your head on his shoulder but there was too much space between you two right now.

As if he had read your mind Steve moved closer until his shoulder was touching yours, giving you the opportunity to do what you wanted. You leaned in and place your head on his shoulder.

Steve smiled and wrapped an arm around you.

For a while you both sat in silence, just watching the beautiful scenery in front of you, enjoying the peace and quiet after a day filled with social interactions.

Steve’s fingers were tracing patterns on your lower back, putting goosebumps on your arms and when you sighed in response he slowly moved them under the hem of your top, touching the bare skin on your back.

Your hand had moved to his thigh, gripping it firmly while he started nuzzling your cheek. His warm breath against your skin broke your last defense.   
You wanted him, you _needed_ him and that need overtook all your insecurities and doubts in this moment.

“Steve,” you breathed.

“Yeah?” he whispered. His face was so close, his lips now ghosting over yours, trying to pull out your words as he breathed you in,” Tell me what you want, baby, just tell me.”

“I want you,” you finally managed to speak up and your voice was trembling with desire for him as you finally spoke the words,” I want you to fuck me, Steve, I’ve wanted you to fuck me ever since I met you.”

That confirmation was all he needed to hear. He leaned in and kissed your lips. There was nothing soft or gentle about this kiss, his mouth devoured yours, giving you everything you’d been craving all day long. He pulled you towards him until you were straddling his lap and you went willingly, wrapping your body around his. 

Steve moaned into the kiss, cupping your face and holding you close. When you broke the kiss to come up for air his lips quickly moved to your neck, desperate to keep his mouth on you.

He continued kissing, licking and sucking your skin while his one hand moved underneath your top. He cupped your breast and his thumb started circling your nipple, softly and slowly, a contrast to the urgency of his kisses. 

You were nothing but a moaning mess in his arms at this point. Your hips started moving involuntarily, causing Steve to moan with you, his erection growing with every roll of your hips against him. The friction offering you some temporary relief but you soon needed more.

“Please,” you begged,”Please, Steve.”

His lips were right next to your ear and he was breathing hard now,” You never have to beg me for anything, baby, I’ll give you everything you want. God, fuck, you have no fucking idea what you do to me, Y/N.”

You leaned back to look at him and for a moment you both just stared at each other.

Was all this an act too? His words, the way he was clinging to you, that darkness in his eyes and his rock hard cock nudging against your entrance through too many layers of clothing?

You leaned your forehead against his and you both closed your eyes, breathing hard.

“I’ll do anything you want me to,” Steve then continued in a heavy whisper,”Anything.”

You shivered at that promise and his mouth found yours in another breathtaking kiss.

“I wanna make you feel so good, sweetheart,” he whispered in between kissing you.

He licked your neck while his one hand moved from your breasts down to your stomach, slowly sliding down into your shorts. A wicked grin on his face when he noticed you weren’t wearing any underwear. 

You couldn’t stop from moaning his name out loud when his hand cupped your sex and his fingers found your clit.   
He circled it slowly while keeping his eyes on you. You felt completely exposed under his gaze but you didn’t want to hide, on the contrary, you never wanted him to stop looking at you like that. You wanted him to see you, all of you.

Steve’s fingers sank down deeper into your folds, soaking in your wetness which caused another satisfied grin on his lips. “You’re so wet for me, aren’t you?” he teased,” so deliciously wet.”

You whimpered when he pulled his fingers away and whimpered again as you watched him bring his hand to his lips and lick your arousal off his fingers. “So fucking good,” he moaned.

This man was going to be the death of you. And you would probably thank him for murdering you.

He didn’t leave you frustrated for very long, his fingers found their way back to your clit and this time he showed you mercy. 

You didn’t need much, just a few more flicks of his skilled fingers had you right on the edge. He waited until you were on the verge of falling before he kissed you again, tasting your moans on his tongue while your orgasm started washing over you.

“That’s it, baby,” he breathed against your mouth while he held you through it,”Cum for me, soak my fingers so I can taste you, give me everything you’ve got, that’s it…”

You fell hard, arching your back and clinging to Steve who kept whispering filthy little things in your ear until you were completely spent and his entire hand was soaked. 

It was the best orgasm you’ve had in years and he hadn’t even been inside you yet.

You didn’t remember being lifted off of his lap and carried to the bed until he was lying next to you, cupping your face to make you look at him. “Hey, are you still with me?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” you bit your lip and smiled at him,” God, yes.”

Steve’s happy smile lit up the entire room,” Good, because there’s so much more I wanna do to you.”

He moved down on the bed and placed himself between your legs,” I need your permission to go on.”

“Seriously?” you leaned back on your elbows to look at him.

“Yes, seriously,” he insisted,” I need to hear you say it.”

“Okay,” you let your eyes rest on his. The sight in front of you was too beautiful for words, Steve lying in between your legs, his cheeks flushed and his hair disheveled, his lips red from kissing yours and that sweet sinful twinkle in his gorgeous eyes.

There was no audience this time, it was just you and him now. And while you were aware that it was still fake and he was still putting on an act, at this point you honestly didn’t care. 

You just wanted him to make you cum again.

“Okay,” you repeated and you whispered the rest,” I give you permission, Steve, I’m yours and my body is yours to do with as you please, you can use me in whatever way you want. And if I feel uncomfortable I will speak up, but I won’t.”

You watched him swallow hard at your words before nodding his head.

“I trust you,” you then added softly.

The smile he gave you put butterflies in your stomach.

“Okay,” Steve’s voice was shaking and you smiled at the effect your words had on him.

He took a few moments before he spoke again, this time his tone was firm and filled with his usual confidence,” Lay back for me.”

You did as he told you.

He grabbed your ankles and gently pulled you down a little so he could reach your shorts. Then he slowly pulled them down your legs, leaving you completely bare apart from your top.

“So what are you going to do with me?” you teased him.

He was licking his lips while looking up at you,” Well, I got a little taste of you earlier but that wasn’t nearly enough for my liking, so right now…”

He pulled one of your legs on his shoulders, moving in closer until his mouth was only inches away from your cunt, then he continued in a deep whisper,” I’m going to take my sweet time eating you out until you beg me to cum, I’m not going to use my hands, or my fingers, just this…”

He gave your folds one long slow lick with the flat of his tongue. 

“Oh god…Steve,” your moans filled the room,” Yes…please…don’t ever stop…oh god your mouth is fucking heaven…shit…Steve…”

Your head fell back into the pillow while your hands clutched at the sheets. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Steve finally gives you what you’ve been craving, and then some.
> 
> Warning: 18+ for dirty talk, fingering, oral sex (female receiving) and explicit sexual content. And lots of swearing lol
> 
> Additional warning: Brief mentions of a sick family member. There are a bit more feels in this chapter than I originally intended, I’m sorry!

“Steve…oh god…please…please I need it…fuck, please.”

Steve Rogers was a man created by the gods purely for women’s pleasure. 

There was just no other explanation for him. He knew exactly what you needed before you even asked for it, knew exactly how and where to touch you to drive you insane. 

No other man had ever turned you into a whimpering needy mess the way he had just by using his mouth.

You were squirming underneath him, struggling to give into the urge to get away or to get even closer for more friction. 

_Sweet fucking jesus._

You’d give him your last penny if he just kept doing that thing with his tongue. And to make matters worse he kept his eyes on you the entire time, those sinful deep blue pools of heaven that looked a lot darker now while he softly sucked on your clit.

“Steve,” you cried out and as soon as you arched your back he slowed down again, not willing to let you fall just yet.

He didn’t allow you to rush it. This was new because in your little experience with previous boyfriends most of them couldn’t wait to be done down there so they could get to the real stuff. 

Steve was nothing like that, he seemed to be content just lying there between your legs, worshipping every inch of your cunt and licking up every drop you offered him as if it was keeping him alive. 

His tongue was touching places you never even knew he could reach, putting just the right amount of pressure to bring you so, so close to the edge time and time again. He’d already let you cum twice but this time he was dragging it out, letting you relish in it and building it up so slowly.

Steve Rogers was the god of eating pussy. 

That was of course a lie. The real reason he was so good at it was because he’d had a lot of practice. Like _a lot_ a lot.

In fact you should probably feel very self conscious thinking about the number of women Steve had slept with and thus could compare you with. 

You should probably also be concerned about where those lips had been before you but you just couldn’t be bothered. Right now that mouth was on you and sending you well into your fourth orgasm of the night. 

“Steve,” you moaned softly,” Oh god, Steve…don’t stop…please don’t stop, please…”

This time he gave into you, holding you through your orgasm as your legs started shaking. He didn’t take his mouth off you until you were completely sated and your body stilled. 

Then he looked up from between your legs, giving you a delicious sinful grin,”Do you need a moment?”

“I need a lifetime,” you breathed out and laughed.

“That good, huh?” he grinned.

“As if you don’t know.”

“Well, I haven’t heard any complaints yet.”

You grabbed his hair and pulled, he followed willingly, letting you pull him on top of you. You sighed happily at the weight of his body on yours and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Wanna show me what else you can do?” you teased.

“What do you want me to do?” he whispered and then slowly started kissing your neck.

Your eyes closed in a sigh,” You drive me insane, Steve Rogers, you have no fucking idea.”

“Feeling’s mutual,” he breathed against your skin while pushing his hips up against your inner thigh. He was rock hard in his floral shorts, you just wanted to rip them off of him and fuck him right now.

But you showed patience and started with his t-shirt. Steve helped you lift it over his head and as soon as it was off your hands started exploring. 

He was all hard muscle but his skin was so hot and soft. You felt the uncontrollably need to taste him so you did just that and licked his neck. It was enough to make him groan softly into your ear while he started working on your top, getting you completely naked.

His mouth found your nipple, tongue circling around it and sucking softly while his hand sank down between your legs.

You whimpered when he found your clit again, the touch of his fingers soft and gentle, making you ache for him again.

“Still so wet for me, huh,” he moaned against your skin and smiled before bringing his face back up to meet yours,” Look at me, sweetheart.”

Your eyes stayed on his while he gently pushed one finger inside you, then one quickly turned into two. Your breath hitched and your nails dug into his shoulders when he curled his fingers and found the spot he was looking for.

You moaned his name, loud and shamelessly. You didn’t even care anymore, you wanted him to know exactly how much he was affecting you and how desperately your body needed him.

His fingers moved in and out of you slowly and his thumb found your clit, it wasn’t long before you could feel another orgasm build.

“One more,” Steve was staring into your eyes and whispered,” You can give me one more and then I’ll fuck you.”

He kissed your neck and held you down on the bed while his fingers continued teasing you,” I’ll fuck you so good, baby, you’ll never want another man inside you ever again.”

With those last words he pushed his fingers deeper into you. You had no doubt he was telling the truth, you’d be ruined for all other men by the time this night was over. You probably already were.

You clung to his back while his fingers finished the job and had you screaming out his name in pleasure, again.

He just held you in his arms for a while after that, putting soft kisses all over your forehead, letting you come down from your high. His cock was still painfully hard against your inner thigh but he wasn’t paying it any attention right now.   
All his attention was on you and making sure you were okay. 

He smiled when your eyes met his,” You good?”

You leaned your forehead against his and bit your lip,” I’ll be better if you fuck me.”

Those words put a mischievous smile on his lips and he leaned back to unbutton his shorts. You helped push them off of him until they landed on the floor next to the bed and Steve was finally just as naked as you were.

You couldn’t keep your eyes off him, his chest and shoulders were so perfect they might as well be photoshopped and even his cock was the most beautiful one you’d ever seen. Thick and hard and leaking from the tip as soon as your hand wrapped around it.

Steve whimpered and quickly placed his hand over your wrist to stop you. “Easy there,” he warned you,” I’ll shoot off right here and now if you keep doing that.”

“Oops,” you grinned.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” he leaned forward and presses his face against yours,” You enjoy teasing me, sweetheart?”

Your legs opened and wrapped around him, showing him you had no intention of teasing him much longer. The head of his cock nudged your entrance and Steve was biting down hard on his lip, trying to control himself.

“Fuck, baby,” he moaned,” you made me so horny, I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard in my fucking life.”

“That works out well then,” you breathed against his lips,” cause I’ve never been this wet in my fucking life and I need you to do something about it.”

You kissed his lips, softly and then harder, licking into his mouth until he was breathing hard and grinding his cock against you desperately. 

There were no words to describe how it felt seeing him this turned on and knowing you were the one that caused it. 

Steve kissed you and then slowly, gently, pushed the head of his cock into your wetness. You accepted him eagerly.

“Please,” you begged him and looked into his eyes. The look on his face took your breath away, his lip was trembling and his eyes were suddenly so soft as they met yours. He leaned his forehead against yours and slowly pushed in further.

“Yes,” you encouraged him,” Don’t stop, I’m okay, please, don’t stop.”

It was exactly what Steve needed to hear and he gave into his own desires at last, filling you up and then fucking you ever so slowly. His lips found yours again and he kissed you, a kiss filled with so much passion it had you both breathless and gasping for air after a while.

“God,” Steve breathed,” You feel so fucking good around me, baby, squeezing me so fucking tight.”

He started thrusting a little faster and harder. He was close, you could feel it, his entire body was shaking with need. 

He was moaning in your ear, whispering more words of praise and encouragement but the words were lost on you when his hand moved between your legs and touched your clit, the last push you needed to fall with him.

“So close,” you moaned,” I’m so close, Steve.”

“I know, baby,” he whispered heavily,” hold on a little longer for me.”

Instead of giving you what you both needed he suddenly pulled out, leaving you whimpering in frustration but not for long.

“Turn around,” he ordered.

You didn’t hesitate for a second, Steve pulled up your ass and gave himself a few long slow strokes before finding your entrance again and pushing in with one hard deep thrust.

Your hands grabbed the head of the bed to keep yourself steady when he started fucking you again. This time it wasn’t slow or gentle but hard and relentless and it was everything you needed from him.

“Yes,” you moaned,” don’t stop…harder, please.”

His fingers tangled into your hair and he pulled hard until you arched your back, his teeth were grazing the back of your neck and he breathed hard against your ear. “Cum on my cock, baby, fucking cum for me.”

His words were all you needed to let go and you fell apart, head leaned back onto his shoulder as another orgasm washed over you.   
  
Steve was moaning obscenely loud, his last thrusts knocked the air out of your lungs and he bit your neck when he finally came, hard and spilling all over your inner thighs and ass when he pulled out just in time.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath,” Oh shit…fuck.”

You both fell down on the bed, your body was completely spent and by the way Steve was breathing, or rather struggling to breathe, he seemed just as affected as you were.

“Fuck,” he sighed again.

“Yeah,” you bit your lip in a smile. There were so many words on the tip of your tongue right now but none of them were making their way out, and that was probably for the best.

You’d just experienced the best sex in your life, no matter how much faking you and Steve had done these past days, this right here was very real and if you had to pay him to experience this again there was no doubt in your mind that you would. 

You’d give him all your money, it was all his, your money and your body. 

_And your heart._

You pushed that last thought away and looked at him, he was still staring at the ceiling and trying to calm down his breathing.

“I’m getting up in a second to clean us both up,” he breathed,” I promise…just…need a second.”

“Yeah, me too,” you whispered but both of you made no attempt to move at all.

Steve’s hand searched for yours and laced your fingers together, putting a smile on your lips as you both lay in silence for a long time. 

You couldn’t remember getting out of the bed but you woke up the next morning with the covers pulled over you and no trace of last night’s activities on your body.  
The only thing that reminded you it actually happened was Steve lying next to you, still completely naked.

His eyes opened as you looked at him, followed by a soft smile.

“Hey,” his morning voice was barely a whisper and he wrapped an arm around your waist and snuggled closer.

“Hey,” you smiled and let your fingers run through his soft hair.

God, you could get used to waking up like this. 

“Sorry I fell asleep on you,” Steve whispered against your skin.

“I think we both crashed, you totally wore me out.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, that was…pretty intense.”

“It was,” you confessed,” I mean, it was for me anyway, I’m sure you have hot sex all the time but for me…that is not something I’m used to. Most guys I’ve been with…well, let’s just say it wasn’t like that.”

You smiled weakly and he looked up to meet your eyes.

You sighed,” I didn’t mean to imply you have sex all the time, that came out wrong, I didn’t mean to say you’re a manwhore or anything like that, I’m…god I’m sorry, Steve, I should just not speak again, ever, I’m so…”

You didn’t get to finish your sentence because Steve leaned in and softly kissed your lips, shutting you up.

“It’s okay,” he then whispered and gave you a reassuring smile while pulling you into his arms,” I’m not easily offended.“

You smiled relieved.

“And to be fair I am a bit of a manwhore,” he added.

You both laughed at that and then he kissed you again, so sweetly it made you melt into his arms.

You reciprocated his kiss and then leaned back to look into his eyes with a sigh,“ Who are you, Steve Rogers? I mean, apart from a manwhore, who’s the real Steve Rogers?”

He laughed again but then shook his head a little shyly,” The real Steve Rogers isn’t that interesting.”

“Is that even your real name, by the way?”

“Yes, it is,” he confessed.

“Then tell me something, anything, I literally know nothing about you, you’re like a blank canvas.”

“That’s kind of the point,” he stated,” I can be whoever you want me to be.”

“I want you to be you.”

He smiled but you noticed it was a bit of an uncomfortable smile and he avoided your eyes.

“It’s okay if you don’t wanna tell me,” you quickly added, trying to take the pressure off him. You attempted to move away but Steve kept you locked in his arms.

“It’s not that,” he spoke softly,” I just didn’t think you’d be interested.”

“Try me,” you whispered.

He nodded his head,” What would you like to know?”

“Well, how did you end up being an escort?” 

He leaned back against the head of the bed, still keeping you in his arms as he started talking,” Okay, but I have to warn you it’s not exactly a happy story.”

This only intrigued you even more and you gave him a small nod, encouraging him to continue.

“I was an art major in college when my mum got sick. It was so out of the blue, one day she was fine and the next she was diagnosed with stage 3 breast cancer.”

“Oh god, Steve, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, she’s okay now, been cancer free for over 10 years,” he reassured you,” but we had a really hard time there for a while. She had to stop working and the medical bills just kept piling up, it was always just me and her, you know, she raised me all on her own so when she got sick it was my turn to take care of her.”

You nodded your head and placed your hand over his as he continued.

“I dropped out of college and took on every job I could find, worked as a waiter in a nightclub for a long time but the money was still tight. One night this guy came up to me and asked me if I was interested in earning a little extra. Said he’d noticed the way women acted around me and that I’d be perfect for the job. When he told me it was for an escort service I refused of course, but he left me his card, told me I could just try it for one night, just to see if I liked it and if I didn’t no harm done.”

“Smart move,” you smiled.

“Absolutely,” Steve continued,” My mum was in bad shape back then so after a few weeks of hesitating I called him and he set me up with my first client. It wasn’t what I thought it would be, it was just this very kind but very lonely old woman who wanted me to accompany her to a family gathering. I got free food and drinks all night and all I had to do was hold her arm and smile. It was the easiest money I ever made.”

He stayed quiet for a moment,” I took on a few more clients, it was more than enough to pay my mum’s bills and still have enough left to treat us both to some nice things. When she was cancer free I thought about quitting and going back to college but…money’s addictive, you know.”

“I get that.”

He smiled weakly and for the first time since he woke up he pulled back from you,“ So that’s the real Steve Rogers. A shallow thirty-something college dropout who still lives with his mum. Don’t you prefer the blank canvas now?”

You shook your head and grabbed his hand, stopping him from leaving the bed. “No, I don’t, and that’s not how I see you.”

“How do you see me?” he asked softly.

_Like everything I’ve ever wanted in a man._

Of course you couldn’t say that.

“Like a man whose mum would be very proud of him and the sacrifices he made for her,” you answered and when his eyes met yours you could have sworn there was a hint of tears in there. But he didn’t show them to you, instead he just smiled and looked away.

“Thank you for telling me this, Steve,” you added,” For giving me something that’s real, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.”

This time his smile lit up his entire face and just like that he was back in his role and gave you a flirty look,”Those 6 orgasms I gave you last night felt pretty real to me.”

“Oh god, shut up,” you covered your face with your hands, embarrassed, and sank back down into your pillow.

Steve stood from the bed and walked towards the bathroom, giving you a perfect view of his naked ass and looking over his shoulder before he left the room.

“Hey, Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for listening,” he spoke softly,” and for not judging me.”

“Of course,” you reassured him.

“You treat me like a person, not just a piece of meat or a sex toy or arm candy and _that’s_ …not something I’m used to. So thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

He gave you a warm smile before opening up the door to the bathroom.

“Hey, Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Just for the record, you’re a fine piece of meat too,” you teased him and much to your relief he laughed at your joke. 

God, you loved the sound of his laugh, especially if you were the cause of it.

“Thank you, I really appreciate that,” he gave you a little wink before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving you alone with your heart beating rapidly in your chest.

You were fucked, so fucked. 

All you’d wanted was a hot guy to show off to your family, to not appear like the single loser that you were.   
You hadn’t signed up for this sensitive sexy artist guy who sacrificed his own dream for his sick mother and then even had the audacity to feel guilty about it, because he had a good heart.

Steve Rogers had a good heart and you suddenly realized your attraction to him was so much more than purely physical. You could fall in love with this man, easily, if you let yourself.

You closed your eyes and leaned back into your pillow. You were not going to let that happen, there was no way you were going to let him into your heart, _absolutely fucking not._

Because there was no way a guy like Steve Rogers would ever feel the same way about someone like you.

He was a god, you were just a girl. And you paid him to like you.

_“Money’s addictive, you know.”_

You forced yourself to get up out of bed and push those negative thoughts to the back of your mind. 

The sun was already creeping in through the curtains, reminding you where you were, in a tropical paradise with a gorgeous man. There was time enough to worry later, for now you may as well enjoy the fantasy while it lasted.

You walked over to the bathroom, still naked, and knocked on the door.

“Can I come in?” you yelled.

The door slowly opened and your mouth dropped when Steve stood in front of you, completely naked and dripping wet. His eyes dropped down to check out your body and then came back up to meet yours, biting his lip and giving you his best bedroom eyes.

“I just stepped into the shower, do you wanna join me?” he grabbed your hand and pulled you closer. 

You nodded your head and he leaned his forehead against yours before he whispered,” Slow morning shower sex is the best way to wake up.”

He leaned in and kissed your lips, hungry and deep, while he led you with him towards the shower.

You wrapped your arms around his naked shoulders and followed willingly. 

All remaining worries in your head disappeared a few minutes later when Steve dropped down to his knees in the shower and put his mouth on you again.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: The more time you and Steve spend together the more you fall for him. The feels are starting to catch up with you as the end of the trip nears.  
> And your grandma seems to know a lot more than she should.
> 
> Warning: 18+ for explicit smut and language, dirty talk, teasing and oral (male receiving) 
> 
> I'm finally back to writing after an incredibly busy month! I hope to write the next (and final) chapter of this fic very soon and then put my focus back on After All. Thank you guys for your patience!

“He went down on you HOW MANY TIMES?!?”

You tried not to grin at your friend’s text message but it was a futile attempt, that stupid blissful post orgasmic smile would probably be on your face for the rest of the day.

”You read that right, don’t make me type it again,” you answered.

“Holy fuck, girl! I’m so happy you’re getting your money’s worth, finally!”

“He’s worth a lot more than I’m paying him. No man has ever made me cum like that before, EVER.”

“Okay, stop making me jealous now, listen, you only have two more days, don’t be on the phone with me right now, go make the most of them.”  
  
Your fingers hovered over your phone but you couldn’t find the right words to describe what you were feeling right now. You weren’t even sure what you were feeling.

Two more days, just 48 hours, and then the man of your dreams would walk out of your life just as easily as he stepped into it. You’d become strangers again and go on with your lives like nothing had ever happened.   
Like Steve Rogers hadn’t just turned your whole world upside down.

“What’s wrong?” your friend seemed to sense your mood even without you telling her.

“Nothing’s wrong,” you typed,’ time’s a bitch is all.”

You were sitting on a boat with some of your family, enjoying the view and the relaxed feel of being out on the water away from the busy beach and hotel. It was another perfect day with a clear blue sky and a soft summer breeze.  
Steve sat next to you but he was distracted watching your uncle play with your 4 year old niece.   
  
The little girl sat on his lap and tried to spot fish in the water, your uncle held onto her tight, trying to stop her from leaning too far over the edge of the boat in all her excitement. The little girl giggled enthusiastically every time one of the waves crashed the side of the boat. 

Steve’s smile was so disarming and bright it made your heart melt.

Damn him and his perfect teeth and those dreamy ocean blue eyes and that delicious smile. This shit just wasn’t fair, why was he so perfect?

You sent a goodbye message to your friend and put your phone away before turning to Steve.

He smiled at you,” Your niece is crazy adorable.”

“Yeah, she’s a little firecracker.”

“Seems to run in the family,” he teased.

You looked away but smiled,“ Is that something you want, Steve? Kids? A family?”

”Yeah, I guess if I met the right person I would definitely want that, big family, couple of kids, a dog. It’s always just been me and my mum, you know, I think a big family could be nice, like yours.”

You nodded your head and stayed quiet.

“Do you want kids?” he then asked.

“I don’t know, I haven’t met anyone yet that I could see myself taking that step with. But maybe, yeah.”

_What were you doing? Why were you talking to him about this? This was a conversation to have with your future husband, not your escort._

“You still have plenty of time,” Steve reassured you,” You’ll meet someone who’ll make all of that happen for you, I’m sure of it.”

He looked away and kept his eyes on the water.

“I’m not so sure,” you answered his question,” But that’s okay, I’ve been on my own for a long time, it’s…oddly comfortable.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” he smiled,” It would take a really special person to give that up, yeah?”

“Exactly.”

You both stayed quiet for a while, looking at the water until Steve took your hand. He slowly brought it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on your skin. Then he wrapped his other arm around your waist and hugged you close.

It felt so comfortable, so natural and so incredibly fucking good to have him touch you like this. You leaned against his chest with a happy sigh, the strength and warmth of his body so close to yours made your heart flutter.

You were so completely in love with this man, denying it any longer would be pointless.

Steve kissed your forehead, one hand softly caressing your back while the other was in your neck pulling you a little closer. He didn’t say a word but when his eyes met yours you could have sworn they looked right into your soul, telling you everything you wanted to hear without using words.

He softly nuzzled your cheek while he closed his eyes. Your heart was ready to burst.

“Steve,” you whispered,” I…”

“Shhhh,” he took your words from you with a kiss, soft but greedy. You leaned into him with a sigh and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and pull you even closer.

After the kiss he pulled back from you with a shy smile on his face,” Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt you there.”

“That’s okay, I forgive you,” you placed another quick kiss on his lips.

“What did you want to say?” he asked.

“I…it’s nothing, I forgot,” you lied with a smile.

“So, are you ready for the bachelorette party tonight?” he then asked.

“Ugh, no,” you shook your head. 

It wasn’t that you weren’t ready, you just didn’t feel like spending the night with a bunch of other women and bad strippers when you could be spending it with Steve.

“What? Why not?” Steve asked surprised and you knew you couldn’t lie to him again.

“Because…I’d much rather spend the night in bed with you,” you confessed quietly and immediately avoided his eyes.

You half expected him to just laugh it off or ignore what you just said.

But he wasn’t doing any of those things, instead he lifted your chin with his thumb to make you look at him.

“I wouldn’t say no to that,” he then whispered.

You both just stared at each other for a moment and then, before you could speak again, Steve’s mouth was on your neck. His kisses were slow and soft, putting actual goosebumps all over your body. Your eyes closed in a heavy sigh.

“We could both fake food poisoning and just stay in,” he whispered in between kisses.

“You’re a bad influence, Steve Rogers,” you smiled and pushed him back but when you noticed the hungry look in his deep blue eyes you knew you’d take him up on that offer. 

And it wasn’t like you and your niece were that close, she’d probably be too busy admiring the strippers to even notice you weren’t there anyway.

You spent the rest of that day politely socializing with your family and Steve did the same. 

You watched him chat with your dad and sit with your uncle and his daughter, who somehow ended up in Steve’s lap with her little arms wrapped tight around his neck. She seemed completely infatuated with whatever story Steve was telling her, laughing and hugging him as if he’d been part of the family for years.

Because of course Steve Rogers was also good with kids, you hadn’t expected anything less. The man was perfect in every fucking annoying little way.

“Are you okay, dear?” your grandma’s voice made you look up,” You look a little distracted today.”

You and her were sitting on the deck of the beach bar watching the rest of the family.

“I’m fine, nana. Everything’s fine.” You hadn’t noticed you’d ended those words with a deep heavy sigh until she kept looking at you and crossed her arms.

“What?” you asked.

“You really think you can lie to your grandma like that?” she shook her head,”Tell me what’s bothering you.”

You waved away her concern,” It’s nothing, just…it doesn’t matter, nana.”

“I’m not going to stop until you tell me, honey, and I have all day so you may as well spill the beans right now and save us both the hassle.”

“It’s just…,” you started and sighed again,” He doesn’t love me, and I think I might…”

You bit your lip knowing you already said too much but your grandma just reached out to cover your hand with hers.

“I’m sorry,” you shook your head, trying to put on your best fake smile even though you were closer to tears right now.

“How do you know that?” your grandma then asked.

“What?”

“How do you know he doesn’t love you?” she asked again.

You had to stop yourself from blurting out “ _because I pay him a shit ton of money for his affection and every second of it is fake._ ”

Suddenly the idea was enough to bring tears to your eyes and you quickly took a sip from you drink, hoping your grandma didn’t notice your little emotional turmoil.

She squeezed your hand. “Let me tell you what I see, darling, and then do with that what you will,” she leaned in closer and spoke softly,” I see the way he looks at you, and I don’t mean the way he looks when we’re all sitting together, or when he knows you’re looking at him, or the family is looking. I mean the way he looks at you in those moments in between, when he thinks no one is paying attention, or when you’re busy talking to someone else.”

You looked at her but shook your head.

“His eyes are always on you,” she continued,” I’ve only had one man look at me like that in my entire life and that was your grand father.”

“Nana,” you sighed.

“I may have forgotten many things over the years, my dear, but I still know the face of a man in love and that man right there,” she pointed to Steve,” is very much in love. It’s all in the eyes.”

You nodded your head but she could tell you weren’t convinced.

“Eyes don’t lie, Y/N,” she then said,” anything else, body language, words, kisses, those are easy to fake but the eyes…they can’t hide what you really feel.”

She looked directly into your eyes and for a moment there you couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew more than she was letting on, which was of course ridiculous.

“Like _your_ eyes for example,” she added with a big grin,” they tell me exactly how smitten you are.”

You sighed but couldn’t help but smile.

“He feels the same way,” your grandma added,” Trust me on that.”

You smiled but shook your head in disbelief and before either of you could say anything else the subject of conversation stood before you.

Steve smiled while offering you both a hand,“ Can I accompany my two best girls back to the hotel?”

“Oh, you can accompany me anywhere you want, sweetheart,” your grandma beamed and took his hand.

You did the same but offered him an eye roll, which only made him smile even more.

***

There was a sigh of relief when you finally closed the door of the cabin behind you, welcoming the quiet in the room after another busy day surrounded by too many people. 

Before you could say a word Steve had you pushed up against the wall, his hands making their way underneath your top and his face nuzzled against your cheek.

His breath was heavy against your ear and you could have sworn you felt his heart pounding against your chest. Or maybe that was just your own.

“Steve,” you had meant to just say his name but it came out more like a moan, which encouraged him to continue.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about this all day long,” his whisper was filled with both lust and frustration,” been thinking about fucking you again ever since we left this room this morning.”

You shivered when his hands found your breasts and gently fondled them.

“All day long?” you teased him,” In front of my grand mother? Steve Rogers, I’m shocked and disgusted.”

He just smirked against your skin and let his hands run back down your waist to cup your ass,”Oh, are you now?”

You nodded your head, playing innocent,“ And here I was thinking you were a good man.”

He moved his face lower to nuzzle your neck, putting goosebumps all over your arms and you cast your fingers through his hair and held him close.

“Oh, I am a good man,” he breathed into your ear,” But right now I wanna do so many bad, filthy things to you.”

The dark look of lust in his eyes stole your comeback line. All you could do was stare back at him.

His mouth traced across your neck, making you feel his warm breath and the slightest brush of his lips against your skin. “Tell me you want me to fuck you,” he then whispered.

“I want you to fuck me,” your answer came instantly and you pushed his jacket over his shoulders.

Steve’s lips found yours in a soft but demanding kiss, his tongue teasing against yours while his hands made their way underneath your top again. He quickly pulled it over your head and got rid of it. You returned the favor by unbuttoning his shirt and getting rid of it too. 

Meanwhile Steve moved you both towards the bed, shedding more clothes along the way.

It didn’t take long until you were on your back on the bed, Steve between your legs, wearing nothing but his boxers.

Your eyes closed when he kissed your neck and you sighed softly at the feel of his almost naked body against yours. Steve took his time just kissing you, your lips, your neck, your shoulders and then he moved down to your breasts.

You moaned when his mouth closed over your hard nipple and his tongue circled over it slowly, making you arch your back.

“Steve,” you breathed,” Please.”

His hand moved down your stomach and between your legs, touching your clit over your panties, making you squirm even more.

“Fuck,” you moaned,” Please.”

“Please what, baby?” he teased you, just pressing his thumb against that spot, feeling your wetness seep through the thin fabric of your panties.

His smirk was so goddamn sexy and you could feel his cock hard against your inner thigh when he moved his hips against you.

“Please,” you asked again.

This time he moved his hand into your panties and slowly started circling your clit, putting just the right amount of pressure where you needed it.

“Yes,” you moaned,” Just like that…oh god…take off my panties.”

He followed your orders and quickly pulled them down your legs, leaving you naked underneath him, finally. 

Steve placed his lips on your neck again while his fingers started exploring your folds. Another satisfied smirk on his face when he felt exactly how wet you were for him. Your eyes closed when he started teasing your opening and slowly pushed two fingers inside you.

“You’re soaked, baby,” he breathed against your skin.

You nodded your head and bit your lip,” please…I need you, Steve.”

“You don’t need to beg me,” he kissed your lips and stared deep into your eyes,” I’ll take care of you.”

He moved his fingers back up to your clit, teasing you some more before adding a third finger and pushing them in all the way. He was relentless then, watching your face intently as he brought you so close to your orgasm.

Your body wanted to surrender right then and there but your mind was fighting it. You didn’t want to cum before you had him deep inside you this time, no matter how close you already were. 

Steve curled his fingers and rolled his hips against your thigh. He was rock hard by now, his boxers already wet from his leaking tip, leaving no doubt he was just as turned on as you were.

You moved your hand between his legs and cupped his erection, firmly and then more gently as you moved your hand up and down his length. When you moved your thumb over his head Steve let out the most delicious moan.

He distractedly pulled his fingers from you, losing concentration with your hand on his cock, which was exactly what you were going for. He felt so firm and full in your hand, even through the fabric of his thin boxers.

“Y/N,” Steve moaned,” Please, baby…please.”

His needy tone was the hottest thing you’d ever heard and you smiled 

Encouraged by his moans you moved your other hand into his neck and pulled him towards you until your lips were on his ear.

“I want you in my mouth,” you then whispered.

“Wh-at?” Steve whimpered, not sure if he heard you right.

“I want your cock in my mouth,” you repeated and you felt him twitch against your hand, putting a satisfied smile on your face.

He leaned back a little to look into your eyes.

“You don’t have to…you don’t have to do that,” his face was so serious all of a sudden it shook you for a moment,“ I mean…you don’t have to feel obliged to…I know most women don’t enjoy…”

“Steve,” you shut him up by palming him through his boxers and continuing to whisper into his ear,” I don’t feel obliged, I just want to…I _need_ to.”

He swallowed hard and nodded his head, suddenly lost for words.

His silence only spurred you on even more and suddenly the words kept flowing from your lips, words you never thought you’d say to any man, not out loud anyway,” I need to know what you taste like, I want to feel you on my tongue, take you in so deep, make you so hard and so desperate to cum you’re begging me to stop.”

“Jesus fucking christ,” Steve whimpered and bit his lip and you could feel the wet spot on his boxers grow a little bigger.

“Can I?” you then asked softly, looking deep into his eyes,” Can I suck your cock?”

You’d never seen anyone shed his underwear as quickly as Steve did and you couldn’t help but laugh a little.

You pushed him down on the bed while you straddled his thigh and leaned forward. Steve braced himself against the head of the bed, one hand fisted in the sheets. He was so close he was afraid to lose it as soon as your mouth was on him and there was no way he would allow himself to cum in your mouth, he wasn’t going to cum before he was fucking you into that mattress. 

You didn’t actually have a lot of experience with blowing guys, you’d only done it a couple of times but the men in question always seemed to enjoy it. You learned it wasn’t as much about technique as it was about being eager and showing them you were into it and enjoying it as much as they were.

You started by just licking the head of Steve’s cock, kissing the tip and then licking him all the way down to his balls. Steve was already whimpering underneath you, his entire body felt tense. You knew he was afraid to cum too soon and you couldn’t help but tease a little more.

“Don’t cum in my mouth,” you ordered him.

“I won’t,” he whispered,” I won’t, I promise.”

His voice sounded wrecked already but you knew he wasn’t going to break that promise.

He whimpered again when you wrapped your hand around his base and started pumping him slowly. When you finally placed your lips around him and took him in as deep as you could Steve was nearly falling apart.

“Oh god…that feels so fucking good..oh shit,” his hand moved into your hair, fighting the urge to guide you. He wanted to let you set the pace and let you have control, even though his body was telling him otherwise.

You took your time trying to take him in deeper, getting used to the feel of him in your mouth. There was no way you could take all of him, you weren’t experienced enough and he was way too big. But the combination of your hand and your mouth seemed to be doing the trick. 

Steve was moaning shamelessly and his grip on your hair was starting to hurt.

“That’s it, baby, take it,” his voice was hoarse and filled with desperation,” that’s it…god, I wanna fuck your pretty mouth so bad…please…I need to cum…please…I wanna cum..I’m gonna…”

His hand found yours and you squeezed him back, hard, reminding him of his promise but also keeping him in your mouth.

Steve was a whimpering swearing mess on the bed, you’d never seen a man reduced to this and you were ready to swallow everything he would offer you. But he didn’t break his promise. 

He pulled your hair to get you off of him and before you could speak his lips were on yours, his tongue licking into your mouth, tasting himself on your tongue. 

You were pushed down on the bed, his weight on top of you, his hand pushing your legs open, his cock against your dripping hole and then there was no more patience left. He slammed into you hard and relentless, fucking you without mercy, chasing his orgasm.

His fingers found your clit, making sure you were right there with him before he allowed himself to let go.

You both came so hard it took you several minutes just to catch your breath afterwards. Steve looked positively wrecked and his lips curled into the most beautiful tired smile.

“That was the hottest thing I ever… _oh my god_ ,” he breathed.

You were on your back next to him on the bed, both completely spent and staring up at the ceiling. 

You shook your head and laughed. “I’m sure you’ve done a lot crazier, and hotter, than that,” you then pointed out.

“Yeah, I have, but it was never with someone I was this attracted to.”

You both froze and Steve immediately realized his mistake and wished he could take back those words.

“I…um…I’m just gonna get something to clean up, you can have the shower if you want,” he was out of the bed and into the bathroom before you could even process what had happened.

He was attracted to you? _This_ attracted? What did that even mean?

You wanted to grab your phone to message your friend and ask for advice but Steve already walked back into the room, a towel around his waist to cover himself up.

“Hey, I’m sorry about that, I shouldn’t have said that, that was so fucking unprofessional,” he apologized and he was so obviously avoiding eye contact right now.

You hesitated for a few seconds, not sure how to respond or if you should even respond at all or just change the subject. You wanted to say something, anything, to make him feel less uncomfortable.

“You’re attracted to me, Rogers?” you then teased with a smile and much to your relief it seemed to work.

Steve gave into a smile and then he looked at you,” You’re a beautiful woman, Y/N, I don’t think any man would complain about having sex with you.”

“You really know how to woo a girl, don’t you?”

He laughed. “What I mean is…,” he sighed,” I don’t know what I mean, okay, I probably shouldn’t talk post climax, you know this is the reason people don’t have conversations after sex, you just say things that don’t make sense and it makes things awkward and…”

“My god, I’ve never seen anyone ramble this much in my life,” you continued to tease him and playfully rolled your eyes. 

“Yeah well, that was one of the best blow jobs I’ve had in my entire life so…” he tried to explain himself and bit his lip when he realized he was making things worse again.

Your mouth dropped and then suddenly you were both laughing. 

“Oh, god,” Steve shook his head and covered his face with his hand,“Please go take a shower and leave me alone before I embarrass myself even further.”

You slipped from the bed and grabbed Steve’s shirt off the floor to cover yourself before you walked up to him.

“You didn’t embarras yourself at all, Steve,” you then said softly,” In fact, that was very nice to hear, men don’t throw compliments around that easily, not to me anyway and especially not _after_ sex.”

He smiled softly. “Well, men are stupid.”

“No arguments there. I just…thank you for saying it,” you added,” I know you’re just playing along with what I want but…that made me feel really good.”

You gave him a genuine smile and then leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips  before disappearing into the bath room.

Steve walked back to the bed and let himself fall down into the pillows with a deep sigh. 

“I wasn’t playing,” he then whispered to himself.

You leaned against the door of the bathroom and closed your eyes, trying to calm your racing heart, the taste of Steve’s last kiss stil on your lips.

Tomorrow was the wedding and right now you were seriously wondering if your niece would mind terribly if you skipped that too just to stay in bed with Steve. 

_Of course she would, it’s her fucking wedding, the reason you’re here, dumbass._

You let your head fall back against the door and sighed. 

Time was a fucking bitch and she was unstoppable. Tomorrow was your last day with Steve Rogers and you were nowhere near ready for this fairytale to end.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: The wedding and your last days with Steve have arrived and you are an emotional mess.
> 
> Warning: 18+ for explicit smut and language, some dirty talk and of course some more oral (female receiving, because Steve Rogers is really into that!) Lots of fluff and feels in this one too. 
> 
> This is the last chapter! I need to thank everyone for all the love and support for this fic, I started writing this as a little something in between, I never actually thought many people would wanna read this one but it seems I was wrong about that!
> 
> I hope you guys like the ending, I had to go for the airport scene, get out all the clichés ;)
> 
> *The poem from the vows is part of Sonnet XVII by Pablo Neruda*

You stared at yourself in the mirror while your mum zipped up the back of your dress. It was a light blue fluffy thing chosen because it didn’t clash with the bridesmaids dresses. Your hair was fixed into a loose bun, allowing some strings to fall down elegantly onto your shoulders. 

The dress hugged your form perfectly, your make up was on point and the tiny silver necklace you wore beautifully accentuated your neck and cleavage. You should feel pretty, and excited for today, but all you felt was a heavy knot in the pit of your stomach.

“You look gorgeous, sweety,” your mum reassured you upon seeing the insecurity in your eyes.

“Thanks,” you turned around to look at her,” So do you, mum.”

She waved away your comment, as usual, but you meant it, she looked amazing for a woman in her 60’s. You could only hope time would be so kind to you.

The women of the family had all gathered together the morning of the wedding to have breakfast without the men and then help each other get ready for the ceremony. Your niece was surviving on coffee alone and getting more nervous by the minute. 

So were you, but for very different reasons.

“Is everything okay between you and Steve?” your mum’s voice pulled you from your thoughts.

“Yeah, of course, why do you ask?” you asked surprised.

“I don’t know, you both seem a bit more tense than at the beginning of this trip, that’s all.”

“Just sad it’s almost over, I guess,” you gave her a weak smile. 

That was the truth, in a way.

Your mum smiled,“ Who knows a few years from now you and Steve could have your own wedding here, I mean if you wanted to, it could be anywhere, whatever place you and him pick out.”

“Yeah, I…we haven’t really thought that far ahead, mum.”

“That’s okay, you have time.”

You smiled weakly while you nodded your head. Time was the one thing you and Steve absolutely did not have.

Your mum took one last look at you and put a few loose strings of hair behind your ear. 

“You really do look beautiful, honey, Steve’s a lucky man,” she smiled softly and hugged you. 

You hugged her back and sighed deeply. _Damned_. There were tears in your eyes already and the wedding hadn’t even started yet. 

This day was going to be such a fucking challenge. 

You broke your mum’s hug and bit back the tears,” You’re gonna mess up my make up with all this sappiness, mum.”

She just laughed and put an arm around your shoulder,” Alright, come on, they’re waiting for us downstairs.”

You followed her and your grandmother down the stairs where the men of the family were waiting.

Your heart nearly stopped in your chest.

You hadn’t been prepared. You’d been so distracted by your nerves and focussed on how you’d look you had completely forgotten the fact that Steve would also be dressing up for this event. 

He always looked gorgeous but the sight of him right now completely took your breath away. 

He was wearing a perfectly tailored dark blue suit, complete with bow tie, his beard was neatly trimmed and his hair slicked back. He was nervously playing with his cuffs while he waited with the other men of your family.

_Fuck, he was so beautiful._

His eyes found you while you were walking off the stairs and then the world seemed to stop for a moment. It was like a scene from a movie, in slow motion, you walking down, him staring at you, both of you completely oblivious to the rest of the room. The walk downstair seemed to take forever.

Your voice was actually shaking when you finally stood in front of him and all you managed was a weak “Hi.”

“Hey,” Steve whispered back and carefully took your hand,” You look absolutely gorgeous.”

He leaned in and placed a soft but firm kiss on your lips, calming your nerves. You melted.

“You clean up nicely too,” you whispered and he leaned his forehead against yours and smiled.

“Nothing compared to you,” he then whispered.

_God, you were not going to survive this day._

You managed to hold it together during the beginning of the wedding ceremony. You sat with your parents and Steve, who had his hand casually resting on your knee, his eyes catching yours every now and then to give you a soft smile.

You noticed a few of the women around you were already wiping away tears and getting emotional. You were still feeling fine and for a moment you actually had hope you’d get through this without a single tear. 

But then your niece started reading her vows…

Her voice was already shaking when she started: _“I love you as the plant that never blooms_ _but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;_ _thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,_ _risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.”_

Your niece took a few seconds to catch her breath and then her voice was breaking with the next part: “ _I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._ _I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_ _so I love you because I know no other way_ _than this: where I does not exist, nor you,_ _so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,_ _so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.”_

The stupid fucking poem hit you right in your feels. You hadn’t even noticed you’d started crying until you felt the tears roll down your cheeks.

You quickly wiped them away and breathed out a quiet sob. Steve’s hand found yours, he laced your fingers together and squeezed softly. 

You thought you saw tears in his eyes too but your eye sight was blurred by your own so you couldn’t be sure.

You just squeezed his hand and sighed,” God, I hate weddings.”

***

During the dinner and party afterwards you and Steve quickly fell back into your role of pretending to be a happy couple. The alcohol helped calm your nerves and also helped you to focus on what was right in front of you. 

Tomorrow was tomorrow, you still had tonight and you were going to enjoy every last second of it with Steve. 

His hand barely left you all night, either it was gently resting on your knee, or your back or shoulder, or his fingers were laced with yours while you both listened to your parents talk. The alcohol had loosened you up enough to not be shy with Steve that night, it was you who initiated most kisses and like a good boyfriend Steve always follows your lead very willingly.

“Come dance with me,” you whispered into his ear.

Steve chuckled and shook his head,” If you want to but…I should warn you I’m not that great of a dancer.”

You feigned shock while looking into his eyes,” Oh my god, Steve Rogers, is it possible we’ve found an actual flaw?”

He laughed and looked down, blush on his cheeks, it was utterly adorable.“I have many flaws, I can assure you.”

“Uh-uh,” you smiled and took his hand while you stood up,” Well, let’s see just how bad you are then.”

He sighed and rolled his eyes but at the same time didn’t hesitate to follow you onto the dance floor.

You immediately started dancing and blending into the crowd, Steve followed your lead but you noticed he was actually a little nervous.

“Everyone here is very drunk and nobody is paying any attention to you,” you smiled and danced a little closer to him, which seemed to help. His hands ended up on your waist while he locked eyes with you and swayed his hips together with yours.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and let the music guide you both. Steve loosened up and after a few songs he even seemed to genuinely be enjoying himself.

“See? You’re fine,” you reassured him,“ You’re not a bad dancer at all, Steve.”

“It must be the partner,” he smiled and leaned his forehead against yours,” Everything feels so right with you.”

His words and the way he looked at you made you shiver and you carefully hugged him a little tighter. Steve reciprocated, his strong arms wrapping around you and holding you close. 

As if on cue the DJ started playing a slower song. You both danced without speaking for a little while.

“You know, my mum suggested we should have our own wedding here in the future,” you finally broke the silence between you two.

Steve laughed, still holding you close to him,” I guess she has accepted me in the family then?”

“Oh, she did the first second she saw you.”

Steve leaned back a little to be able to look into your eyes,” Is that something you’d want? A beach wedding?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it all that much,” you admitted,” I guess I’d just like a nice little quiet, romantic ceremony with just my close family and the man I love.”

Steve smiled but you noticed his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes this time.

“You’re gonna have all that one day, you know,” he then spoke softly,” because you deserve it. You’re an incredible woman, Y/N, and the man that gets to marry you will be the luckiest man alive.”

He didn’t look at you after those words but just hugged you closer again and continued slow dancing, like he didn’t just set your heart on fire and broke it at the same time.

Because it was right there in the words he didn’t say: _I’m not that man._

You held onto him while you danced and closed your eyes. If only there was a way to stop time right now and stay in this moment with him, safe in his arms forever.   
But time with Steve was slowly slipping away from you, you were holding onto a dream.

You sighed and leaned back, suddenly feeling the need to step away from him,”Sorry, Steve, I need to…use the ladies room.”

As if the DJ was once again catering only to you two the slow music stopped and a faster upbeat song started blasting through the speakers. 

People on the dance floor quickly started jumping around and dancing enthusiastically but Steve didn’t join them. He stood completely still as he watched you walk away from him.

***

He was sitting alone, away from the dance floor when your grandmother found him a little later and sat down next to him. Steve helped her down and gave her a warm smile. Right after that she hit him on the back of his head.

“What the…?” 

“I didn’t picture you for a dumbass, Steven Rogers.”

“I don’t know what…”

“Just tell her you love her,” she interrupted him.

Steve hesitated but then sighed, defeated,“ I can’t do that, nana.”

“Because you don’t love her, or because you’re a pussy?”

“I don’t…it’s not that easy, I’m not…I’m not right for her.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“Nana…you know what I do for a living, right?” he then asked,” I mean, for some reason I think you know.”

“Yes, Steve,” she admitted,” I know.”

“Then you know, you know I have nothing to offer her.”

She moved closed and put her hand on Steve’s arm but he continued,“She should be with someone…better. Someone with less baggage, who can give her a real future, not…I’m not…she could have anyone, nana.”

“But she wants you,” your grandma simply stated.

“God knows why,” Steve sighed.

“ _She_ knows, that’s all that matters, honey.”

Steve smiled softly but shook his head,” I don’t deserve her, I really don’t.”

She squeezed his arm and looked into his eyes,” If you truly believe that then I just want to give you the biggest hug and tell you that you are worthy of all the love in the world.”

Steve smiled thankfully.

“But,” she quickly added,” if you’re using that as an excuse, because you’re scared, then you’re a pussy.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

“Nana,” he then sighed.

“She knows what you do for a living, right?”

“Yeah, she knows.”

“Is that the baggage you were talking about?”

“For the most part, yes. I have never met a woman who can accept a job like that, and no woman should have to either.”

“Well, with all due respect but you’ve never met a woman like my grand daughter.”

Steve smiled softly,” No, that’s true, I haven’t.”

“But let me ask you a question, Steve, are you planning on being alone for the rest of your life then? Because that’s not fair to any woman but mostly it’s not fair to yourself. You’re going to deny yourself the chance at love until you’re too old to enjoy it?”

He stayed quiet for a while and nana let him think over those words.

“There are plenty of jobs in this world that will fulfill you,” she then continued,” but the love of your life is likely only gonna come by once, and if you believe my grand daughter could be her then…as I said, I didn’t picture you for a dumbass, Steve.”

***

You were woken up by a warm hand on your stomach, fingertips stroking your skin, softly, teasing. 

You hummed quietly, still half asleep but it was all the encouragement he needed. Steve crawled underneath the sheets and the next thing you felt was his lips right above your knee, putting gentle kisses all over your inner thighs. The soft burn of his beard felt like heaven on your skin. 

You sighed softly.

His lips moved up, his sweet delicate kisses turned greedier and sloppier the closer his mouth moved to your panties. Your legs parted, welcoming him, needing him to keep going.

He grinned at your body’s reaction and then he gave you one slow lick through the thin fabric of your panties, waking up every nerve ending in your body.

“Steve,” you moaned softly and your hand found it’s way under the covers to nestle into his hair, gently caressing his scalp.

His lips moved to your other thigh, repeating the same process, slow teasing kissing while he made his way up. He kissed every inch of you except where you needed him the most.

“Please,” you begged in a whisper, the anticipation nearly killing you now,”Please…”

He slowly pulled your panties down your legs but didn’t offer you any more relief, instead he continued kissing and licking the skin of your thighs, leaving soft little bites on his path.

Your entire body was squirming underneath him and your fingers tightened in his hair, pleading without words.

You almost fell apart when you finally felt his mouth, hot and warm, on your clit.

“Oh god,” this time your voice was a clear, heavy moan. 

You heard him chuckle against your skin,” Good morning, sweetheart.”

You pulled up the sheet and looked down at his face between your legs, his hair disheveled and the look in his eyes hungry and still a little sleepy.

“Morning,” you smiled and bit your lip while you looked into his eyes.

“Is this okay?” he asked softly but you noticed the mischief in those blue eyes,”I just woke up feeling so fucking hungry.”

He didn’t even leave you time to answer his question, his hand was already on your stomach to hold you down while his tongue swiped across your folds.

Your head fell back into the pillow, eyes closed in a moment of pure bliss,”Steve.”

His lips closed around your clit and he sucked softly. He kept repeating this, kissing, licking and pushing you so close to your orgasm several times only to slow down again, keeping you on that edge.   
He was a fucking professional at this.

You were a whimpering frustrating mess after a while.

“Please,” you begged,” Please, don’t stop…I need it, god, I need it, please, baby.”

You weren’t sure what convinced him to have mercy on you but after those words he pushed two fingers deep inside you while sucking hard on your clit. It was enough to make you explode, your legs closed around his head and you screamed out your pleasure.

As soon as your screams stopped Steve shed his boxers and moved on top of you. You pulled him down for a deep kiss, needing to taste yourself on his lips once last time.

“Did someone ever tell you you have a little oral fixation, Mr Rogers?” you then teased him.

“I’ve been told,” he smiled while rolling his hips against you, his cock hard against your entrance,” you just moan so pretty when I put my mouth on you…gets me hard in a fucking second…just thinking about it…”

He moaned and gently bit your bottom lip,” Need to fuck you now…”

“Yeah,” you nodded your head in agreement and he pushed himself in with one hard thrust, taking your breath away for a second.

Then he started fucking you into the mattress, slowly, with his eyes on yours the entire time, both breathing in each other’s moans. You were drowning in his blue eyes, you were drowning in everything that was Steve Rogers. You wanted to stay in this moment again, in his arms, with him inside you, with his eyes looking at you like you were his whole world.

“Steve,” you whispered.

“It’s okay, I got you, baby,” he was breathing heavily,“ Fuck…please tell me you’re close.”

“I’m close,” as the words left your mouth your orgasm was already washing over you, just in time with Steve’s who came hard with your name on his lips.

He held you for a long time after that, longer than usual, long after you both caught your breaths and came down from your high. 

_This was the last time you would share a bed with him._

The realization just took out all the air out of the room and the sudden silence weighed heavily on the both of you. You knew Steve felt it too.

Neither of you knew what to say in that moment so you just lay there a little while longer until finally you decided to move from his arms and the bed.

“Our flight’s in 3 hours,” you spoke softly,” We should get ready.”

“Okay,” Steve nodded his head but stayed in bed,” You can have the bathroom first, I don’t need a lot of time.”

“Thanks.”

****

You and Steve shared a cab with your parents and your grandma to the airport. Goodbyes were said quickly, as everyone had planes to catch. There was lots of hugging and promises of meeting up again very soon. 

Steve played his part perfectly, right until the end, and you knew by the way your mum and dad hugged him that they had already welcomed him in the family. For the first time you realized how your decision to rent an escort would also affect the rest of your family. 

Your parents clearly liked him and would probably be disappointed and a little sad if they never saw him again.

_You never should have done this._

Your grandma was the last to say goodbye to you and Steve. 

She hugged you tight and then she turned to Steve.

“Give me a big hug, young man,” she smiled.

Steve indulged her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a warm hug and a kiss on her cheek, making your 80 year old grandma giggle like a schoolgirl.

You rolled your eyes again,” Nana, stop taking advantage of him.”

She just looked at you over Steve’s shoulder, while she pulled him closer,” I could die at any given time, child, let me have this.”

“God, you’re so dramatic,” you shook your head but couldn’t help but laugh.

Steve kissed her other cheek with a smile. When he pulled back she leaned in one last time to whisper into his ear,” We’ll see each other again very soon, Steven.”

Steve just smiled shyly and nodded his head.

And then there was just the two of you. 

And it was just as awkward as you imagined it would be. 

Right now you wished you and Steve had booked separate flights home, so at least you could get this goodbye over and done with quickly and cry on the flight home.

But you needed to hold it together a little while longer. 

You took your suitcase and looked at Steve,” Shall we?”

He nodded his head and followed you.

You ended up spending most of the flight barely speaking a word to each other. You pretended to sleep and Steve watched a movie. 

You were nervous when the plane landed and for a second Steve reached out to grab your hand, almost out of habit but then he pulled back. You’d done the same thing a couple of times too during the flight, so used to touching him now without even thinking about it. 

But he wasn’t yours to touch anymore. 

And the next thing you knew you were off the plane and back in New York.

You hated airports, they were always so full of drama and that was the last thing you wanted right now. It was hard enough as it was having to say goodbye to Steve. You wished you could just part ways without having to say another word to each other, because it was clear by Steve’s silence that there was nothing left to say. 

There was nothing keeping you together now that your transaction was over and done with.

Steve put down both your suitcases at the end of the hall and turned to look at you. By this point he looked about as done with the whole situation as you felt.

“I guess…this is it,” he spoke a little hesitantly.

“Yeah, guess so,” you took your suitcase from him, avoiding his eyes when your hand brushed his,” I deposited the last of the money before we got on the plane, you should probably have it by now, if you want to check.”

“I trust you, I’m sure it’s there,” he smiled.

“Thank you,” you managed to look up into his eyes,” You were worth every penny.”

You’d pay him even more just to be able to read the look in those blue eyes right now. You both stared for a few seconds until Steve smiled.

“You have my number, in case you…you know, if you ever need me again, for future family gatherings.”

You couldn’t help but smile but you shook your head,” I kinda went all out on my budget to hire you for this week so…even if I wanted to I couldn’t afford you again any time soon.”

You’d hoped he would hear the regret in your voice but he just nodded his head and then took his suitcase.

“I should probably go then, my train will be arriving soon,” he spoke without looking at you.

“Yeah, mine too.” You looked at him for a few seconds before allowing yourself one last indulgence, you leaned in and softly kissed his cheek. “Have a good life, Steve Rogers.”

He was taken off guard by your kiss and he closed his eyes in a sigh and leaned his forehead against yours, a gesture that suddenly felt so intimate it made your heart swell.

“You too, Y/N,” he whispered.

You turned away from him quickly after that, grabbed your suitcase and started walking, fast. You couldn’t look back, no matter how badly you wanted to take one last glance at him. If you turned around now he would see the tears that were falling from your eyes.

God you hated airports. And you hated yourself for being this weak, over a man. It was pathetic, the world was full of men.

_Yeah, but none like Steve Rogers though._

You cursed your inner voice and tried to ignore it but the tears still kept falling. You didn’t even attempt to hide it. This was an airport, people cried, life went on. Yours would too, you would just need to give yourself some time to get over it. To stop thinking about his beautiful eyes and warm hands and soft smile.

You stopped to cover your face with one hand and burst out in tears.

_God damned, weak bitch, pull yourself together._

You felt someone place a hand on your shoulder and you instantly pulled away,”It’s okay, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

His voice made you look up and your entire body froze upon seeing Steve, standing right there, his soft blue eyes staring into yours.

“Steve,” you breathed out his name,,” What…did you forget something?”

“Yeah,” he stepped closer to you,” I’m a pussy.”

“What?”

He sighed,” You said have a good life and I…”

You looked into his eyes and noticed they were teary.

“You what?” you asked again, softer this time.

“I don’t think I can do that…if you’re not in it,” he then whispered.

You were frozen on the spot, crying even harder at hearing him say those words, part of you wondering if you were just dreaming this.

But then he placed his hands on your waist and leaned closer, pressing his forehead against yours, that same little intimate gesture that made you all weak.

He was actually here, warm and solid and very real and you smiled through your tears,” _Steve_.”

His hand moved to your cheek and he softly brushed your tears away with his thumb,” Yeah, I’m here, baby.”

You grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. There was so much you wanted to tell him, so many words on the tip off your tongue but when your mouth opened none of them came out. All you managed was to sob out his name again. 

And then his lips were on yours, so soft and delicate yet so hot at the same time all you could do was wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him back. 

Steve smiled into the kiss, relief falling off his shoulders,” I wasn’t sure…I thought you were just…playing along with me…”

“I’m not that good of an actress,” you smiled in between kissing him,” I thought you were playing…you know, because I paid you to.”

Steve laughed against your lips and my god if this wasn’t a sound you could get used to hearing every single day for the rest of your life.

“It was real,” he then whispered and he cupped your face to look deep into your eyes,” all of it was real to me, I lo…I love you.”

Your heart stopped and Steve must have seen the look of shock in your eyes because he bit his lip and shook his head. “I’m sorry, that was…it’s too soon to say that, isn’ it? I’ve only known you for a week and I don’t want to scare you off but…”

“I love you too, Steve,” you whispered.

He leaned in to kiss you again, deeper and with even more passion this time until you were clinging to his chest and breathing heavily.

“Listen, I know this is probably against escort policy,” you then told him,” but…can I take you home and keep you?”

Steve’s grin was both sexy and adorable and he nodded his head,” Yeah, you can, and I don’t care about escort policy, in fact…I think it may be time for a career change.”

You smiled surprised but the look on his face was all serious, you knew he meant it.

He leaned closer to bring his lips up to your ear,” And you can do anything you want with me, for as long as you want and whenever you want, from now on.”

He softly started kissing your neck, ignoring the crowd around you and focussing all his love and affection on you. You felt like the luckiest girl in all of JFK.

_God, you loved airports._

“Take me home, Steve Rogers,” you smiled.

 

 


End file.
